Wellington School For Young Ladies
by sinful innocence
Summary: AU. AxI, Some SxP. Integra Hellsing, from a noble and secretive family, starts at a new college and meets many new people. AxI SxP AU, but still contains vampires.
1. Admissions

NOTE: The school listed in here is NOT real, and I in no way claim it to be. And yeah, alternate universe, so umm, that's your warning. Have fun! 

OoOoOoOoOoO

The slick, black Rolls Royce pulled to a smooth halt aside a vast sidewalk. The driver's door opened to reveal an older driver, with long, black hair pulled up, and a monocle over his eye. He went to the other side of the car, and opened the backseat door and bowed slightly before the passenger about to step out.

A long, lightly tanned leg stretched out of the door, covered at the knee with a green, plaid skirt. Then the entire form stepped out. It was a young woman with long, true blonde hair around her waist, wearing a long-sleeved white uniform shirt to match the skirt, and large, wiry glasses rested upon the noble bridge of her nose. She stepped out to her full height and observed the sight before her.

From the sidewalk she stood on, several other sidewalks branched off and all led to the same place. An expansive, historic, grey stone building with several, smaller buildings alongside it. It was located on an open, pure green grass field, and other than the buildings that belonged to it, there was no other in sight. The front yard had several trees placed in it, along with several tables. Girls, all seeming about her age, cluttered the front yard of the building, some going in, others going out, while others were just resting under a tree or around a table. A large sign was located across the building, it's only identification. It read " Wellington College For Young Ladies". She only snorted at that.

" Sir Integra." The elder driver addressed the 'young lady' who had been staring at the school.

She turned around to see him standing behind her holding all of her bags. " Yes, Walter?" She replied to his call earlier.

" Would you care for me to escort you to your room?" He asked kindly.

" No. You may drop my luggage off wherever this 'place' deems, and return to Hellsing as soon as possible. There's no telling what state it's in with both of us gone." She said in a completely business-like manner.

Despite her tone, he smiled warmly. " As you wish, Sir." He bowed as much as the luggage would allow him, then went to walk away, but he turned not too far away. " Are you sure about this, Sir Integra?" He asked with a little worry in his tone.

She looked at him sharply. " I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Walter." She snapped, then stomped off, somehow making the movements seem proud.

He sighed. " It wasn't you I was talking about." He muttered under his breath, then walked off.

oOoOoOoOo

Integra entered the large building, only to grace to herself with the loud roar of numerous girls talking, and giggling. She rolled her eyes at two particular girls standing next to her and their…conversation. She tried her best to block them out as she stood in the seemingly endless, admissions line.

It seemed like ages before she was next in line. It only made her more impatient, however, and she found herself glaring at the little ninny in front of her. " What the hell is taking so long?" She mumbled to herself. The girl in front of her was nodding her head eagerly at whatever the admissions clerk was telling her. Integra crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Finally, it sounded as if it were coming to an end. " Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl in front of her said sweetly. She turned to walk away, but she was so swift and careless, that she walked right into Integra. " Oh, excuse me." She apologized kindly.

If Integra's eyes were lasers, she could've burned a whole right through the girl's skull. But be it as they were, she settled for an intense stare. She looked right past her short, strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and looked at her as if she were despicable.

The girl swallowed a lump in her throat. " S…sorry." She said meekly, then quickly walked away.

Integra brushed it off and finally walked up to the admissions clerk.

" How may I help you?" The plump woman asked her cheerily.

" I need to my room assignment and key." Integra responded with no response to her cheery attitude.

The woman looked at her oddly for a brief moment, then started clicking away on her keyboard. " And your name?"

" Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She told her proudly.

The woman typed away, then finally ceased her clicking. " Ah yes, here we are. Room number three, two, sixty-one. Oh! How odd. That's the same room as the girl who was just here." She said excitingly.

However, Integra was less than excited. She was actually more infuriated by the fact that she had to share a room with that, that, whatever she was. She went to open her mouth to protest, but the woman held out a card and spoke before she could.

" Now, here's your key. You just slide it in the slot and wait until the light turns green." She said with a smile.

Integra didn't know if she should protest her roommate, or respond sarcastically to her obvious instruction on how to use her key.

She was unable to do either. " Next!" The lady shouted. Integra sighed, and reluctantly walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The elevator chimed as it reached the third floor. The doors quickly opened, as if in a hurry to release it's passenger. With one last kick against the elevator's wall, Integra stepped out and in to the girl cluttered hallway. She turned to go back into the elevator, but the doors quickly shut in her face. She gave it a cold glare, then turned around to face her horror.

She pushed her way through cell phones, make-up, and senseless chatter to finally reach the door that read '3261'. She swiped her key and placed a heavy hand on the knob. With a sigh, she opened the door.

The first thing in sight was a large living area. A white couch, and two similar chairs were placed on the wooden floor in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large screen T.V. set into the wall. One glance at the coffee table in front of the couch revealed the location of the remote control to it.

To the side there was small kitchen with an island with stools, and a small dining table next to that. Straight ahead was a pale blue wall that possessed two, white doors on either end. Now all she had to do was find out which room was hers before running into that…

The bedroom door on the right swung open. The same, strawberry blonde haired girl stepped out of the room. " Oh!" She said with a start, then " Oh…" when she saw who it was.

Integra sighed at what had to be done. She clenched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose irritably. " Look, I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier, but it's been a long day." She spoke as if she was forced to. Behind her closed eyes she missed the smile that appeared on the girls face.

" Oh, that's alright. I understand. There's so many bloody girls around that it's hard to even hear your own thoughts." She said in her sweet tone. Integra opened her eyes at the girl's words and stared at her, but not intensely as before. The girl stretched out her hand. " I'm Seras, Seras Victoria." She introduced.

Integra hesitated a moment, then took her hand and shook it briefly. " I'm Integra, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She was just as proud as before when she said her name.

She girl laughed lightly. " My, that's a long name. How do you manage to remember it?" She joked.

Aaaaand the glare was back. Integra looked at Seras as though she had just insulted her, which to her, she had.

Seras swallowed. " S…sorry." She said meekly again.

Integra ignored her and walked off to the other door she assumed was her room, slamming it shut.

" Geesh, someone's uptight." She said to herself. Or at least, she thought it was to herself. When she saw Integra's door swing back open she let out a small squeak and dashed back into her own room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day marked the beginning of the school session. Both Integra and Seras walked down the schools halls together towards the class they shared, submerged once again in the endless depths of chattering girls. When they approached their class they stood for a moment in front of the door, and Seras noticed the grim look on Integra's face.

" Don't worry, Integra. This is going to be fun!" She said eagerly, then walked into the classroom, Integra soon following.

With the loud ring of the bell the classes started. Moments later, another bell rang to mark the end of the class. The girls burst through the doors and filled the empty hallways. One girl, however, had to drag herself from the room.

" That was…awful." Seras spoke wearily as she walked out of the classroom with a pale face.

Integra walked out behind her with a small smirk on her face. " Come on Seras, that was fun."

In the middle of the day they found themselves in the cafeteria. After retrieving a tray with plates of various food, Seras insisted they dine outside, and Integra grudgingly agreed. Seras squealed with delight when she found an empty tree to dine under.

After a moment of silent eating, Seras spoke up. " I don't think I've ever seen so many girls in one place." She said to an unhearing Integra. " I mean, really, how am I going to lose my virginity without any guys around."

Integra uncontrollably choked on her food. Seras hopped to her and patted her back. " I'm…fine." Integra told her through her coughing. When it settled, she spoke again. " Why would you come here if you wanted to…be around guys."

Seras sighed and played absently with her food. " My dad made me come here. He doesn't like the idea of me around guys. He's chased off every boyfriend I've had." She said sadly. Integra didn't push the matter any further, and returned to her food. Seras eyes brightened suddenly. " Are you a virgin?" Integra choked once again on her food, and Seras patted her back again. " You should learn to eat slower." Seras told her.

Integra pushed her away, then spoke when she could. " That is hardly appropriate."

Seras looked at her confusingly. " That I told you to eat slower?"

" No! Not that!" Integra snapped at her stupidity. " The…other question."

" Oh…" Seras replied when she understood, then a mischievous smirk crossed her face. " So you are one."

Once again, choking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seras walked tiredly back into their room, collapsing on the couch. " How am I ever going to survive this?" She cried.

Integra shut the door and then walked into the kitchen. She looked through several cabinets gathering various items. After retrieving what she needed, she stirred around for a moment. She then walked into the kitchen with two cups of tea, and handed one to Seras.

" Thank you." Seras said as she sat up on the couch and took the cup from her. Integra only nodded and sat in one of the chairs beside the couch. They sat sipping on their tea silently, before Seras spoke again. " Ugh! It's so boring here!" She cried again, then slumped back onto the couch.

" I find it quite peaceful." Integra replied over her tea cup, sitting straight in her chair.

" I bet you do." Seras muttered what she thought was to herself again, but learned otherwise when she received an icy glare. She swallowed, and tried to ignore it. She sat for a moment, then shot straight up as if enlightened with something. " Let's go out!" She squeaked happily.

Integra looked at her as if she were insane. " Are you insane?"

Seras ignored her comment and jumped up from the couch. " Come on! It'll be fun. Maybe we can meet some guys!" She clapped her hands quickly with excitement.

" No thank you." Integra replied with little interest and sipped on her tea once more.

" Oh, come on! I don't want to go by myself. Besides, what could it hurt?" She pleaded her.

Integra looked over her cup and spoke a single word. " No"  
" Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Seras got on her knees. " Oh please, please, please, please, please, please."

" Alright!" Integra shouted in annoyance. " But you have to agree that when we return you will not disturb me, at all!" Integra demanded.

Seras eagerly accepted with an eager nod. " Oh! This is going to be so exciting! I'm going to go change!" Seras hopped to her room. After a while of thumping and grunting, Seras emerged from her room in a tight, short maroon dress with long, black gloves, and high black boots with black stockings. When she walked into the living room, she gasped when she saw Integra sitting in the same spot wearing her school uniform.

" What are you doing? Hurry and get dressed!" Seras said as she pulled Integra from her seat and tried to hurry her to her room.

Integra turned around and glared. " I am dressed!" She said angrily.

Seras raised a hand to her lips, but it didn't stop the small giggle from escaping. " You can't be serious."

" Why not?" Integra asked as she lifted her chin. " It is proper attire."

Seras giggled again. " Suit yourself. In fact, it's probably for the better." Seras said, then turned to walk to the door.

" What do you mean by that?" Integra asked, stopping Seras in her tracks and turning to her.

Seras put a mocking finger on her chin and a thoughtful look on her face. " Well, it will help us pick up guys. I mean, you know how they all fantasize about all us school girls. I'm sure that uniform will…" She found herself talking to Integra's bedroom door when she slammed it roughly after stomping into it.

" Fine!" She shouted from behind the door, and Seras only giggled.

Moments later, Integra stepped out of the room wearing neatly pressed black pants and a white dress shirt similar to her schools uniform. Seras sighed. " I guess that'll do." Then they both walked out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. A Night Out

IMPORTANT NOTE: In case you don't know, the character Pip has a French accent. I will not attempt to write it as such because I will only fail…miserably, and then everyone would insult and laugh at me. Obviously, I don't want that, so this is your explanation.

Also, I know how tacky it can be to have a 'club' in a story, but I really wanted it here. I tried not to make it so tacky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They walked down the crowded, loud city streets. Various stores and buildings lit up the night brighter than the day would have. Seras was looking all around her, taking in all the sights, while Integra merely watched the ground they were walking on.

Integra heard a low, compressed sound, which she interpreted as music which must've been extremely loud to be heard outside of the building. She looked up to see a red building with a lit up sign that read 'Vampire's Lair' and she cringed at the name with a snarl on her lips.

" Oh! Let's go here!" Seras piped out, and pulled Integra into the club before she could protest.

If Integra thought she had ever been in a crowd before, it was nothing compared to what they were in now. The floor was packed with numerous people, all doing what she could only assume was dancing to the loud, heavy music. She gripped Seras hand tighter as they entered the crowd so that they wouldn't get separated. It was hard enough to keep her in sight due to the dim lights and swarm of 'jumping' people.

" Seras! It's too crowded! Let's go somewhere else!" Integra shouted over the loud, what she considered, noise.

Seras turned to her slightly. " What!" She shouted back.

" I said, let's leave!" Integra shouted again.

" What!" Seras still couldn't hear her, and Integra wondered briefly if she truly couldn't.

They made their way through the crowd until Seras finally found a small, empty table with two chairs against the wall. Integra was all too happy to take her seat.

" Isn't this great!" Seras shouted, her eyes on all the people on the dance floor.

Integra rolled her eyes. " Oh, yeah! Great!" She said sarcastically.

A tall man, whose tray revealed him as a waiter, approached their table. Integra stared at him strangely as she observed his spiky hair that was obviously dyed black. His black t-shirt was torn, and his black pants were covered with chains. She rolled her eyes again and looked away with boredom.

" Can I get you a drink?" He asked them while also moving along with the music, slightly banging his head. " The special tonight is the Bloody Mary." He said, and Integra scoffed at how the drink suited the place.

Seras smiled. " Yes! I'll take that!"

The waiter wrote it down then looked at Integra. " And y-"

" Water." Integra interrupted him.

He smiled and wrote it down. " Right, I'll be back in a moment." He said, and walked away.

" Let's dance!" Seras said as she jumped from her seat.

" No way in bloody hell are you getting me to go out…there." Integra said, motioning with the wave of her hand to the dance floor as if it were a disgusting place.

" Oh, come on! Please!" Seras begged.

" No. Your whining will not work on me this time." Integra said firmly and crossed her arms.

Seras opened her mouth again, but she paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned abruptly and her mouth opened slightly at what she saw.

He was handsome. That was her first thought, and that eye-patch gave him a wonderfully dangerous look. His long, dirty blonde hair was braided and placed behind him with stray bangs hovering across his face. He was dressed in a neat, brown suit with a nice black shirt under it, the shirt collar propped over the collar of his suit jacket.

" I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to dance." The man spoke smoothly with a heavy French accent and a wide smile on his face. Seras' mouth opened to speak, but she was still stunned by his appearance. " Shall we?" He asked with a hand held out to her.

Seras smiled and nodded her head as she took his hand. He smiled back and they disappeared into the crowd.

The waiter walked up with their drinks just after that and walked away after placing them on the table. Integra grabbed hers and sipped on it quickly. It was going to be a long night.

Without any notice, Seras' chair was pulled out and someone lowered into it. Integra put down her drink and glared at whoever would have the audacity to steal a seat at a table with her. However, her cold glare was only met with a wicked grin.

" It seems my friend has taken an interest in yours." His voice was pure seductive tones and purred gently into her ears. It still wasn't enough to affect her, however.

Integra observed him for a moment. She noticed his black suit and crimson red shirt, dawned in the same manner as his 'friend'. He had short, uneven hair that splayed across his shoulders with sharp ends, and covered his eyes from her view. She noted that though it was black, it seemed natural, and not dyed as so many other's were in this place.

" You're in her seat." Integra told him sternly, hoping he would leave. Her hope left when he didn't budge.

He lifted his grinning face up, and his hair slid from his eyes to reveal two, piercing scarlet iris' that looked deeply into her own. His grin widened, and a long fang overlapped his bottom lip.

Her eyes widened at this. " Vampire." She stated with shock.

He chuckled. " My dear, there are no such things as vampires."

Her eyes narrowed. " Oh…" She mocked. Her profession had trained her well to know a vampire when she saw one.

" Yes, but don't worry, many make that mistake. However, in this day and age it is quite simple to take on this appearance." He spoke evenly, as if it were true, but she knew better.

" Is that a fact?" She said disbelievingly. " You could've fooled me."

She noticed the twitch in his grin, and look in his eyes as if he were faltering at something, and she smirked at that.

" Could I now? And what makes you think that vampires are real enough that I could fool you into believing I am one?" He said playfully, seemingly enjoying this new game.

" I've …seen things" She stated simply.

" Hmm…" He gazed into her icy blue eyes, and she looked into his fiery red ones. They sat a moment, studying one another. " Where are my manners?" He stood from his seat and bowed before her. " Would my lady care to dance?" He asked seductively, and offered her his hand.

She scoffed. " I hardly call this dancing."

His eyebrow arched and he straightened back up from his bow. " Oh, really? I take it this doesn't suit your tastes?"

She took another sip of her water, then placed it back onto the table. " This is hardly the Waltz."

" Well then, I must suit my lady." He picked up her hand and gently pulled her out onto the dance floor. Despite her struggling, they made it to the middle of the crowd. He looked up and caught the DJ's eyes and then waved his hand. The DJ nodded and the current song came to a quick end.

" What are you doing?" She asked him with obvious annoyance in her tone. He only grinned at her, and that annoyed her even more.

" Did I forget to mention I own this place? How thoughtless of me." He said mischievously, and she eyed him warily.

The microphone squeaked for a second as the DJ picked it up. " We have a special couple this evening." He said in a mocking voice, then continued. " So get off the bloody floor and give them some blasted room!" He then bawled with dark laughter.

Integra's eyes widened as everyone walked away from them, but their eyes remained. She glared evilly back at him. " You don't actually expect me to dance with you?" She said lowly.

" But, my lady, you wouldn't disappoint the audience now, would you?" He said smoothly.

" Gladly." She spoke, and turned to walk away, but suddenly the music started and he pulled her back to him with a twirl, and pulled her close to his chest, gazing into her eyes. He placed one hand on her lower back, and the other grasped her own.

The speakers emitted the melody of a ballroom Waltz, but it was being played in a lower key that made it sound darker than usual. She should've expected that.

As the instruments stroke up he led them in the classic dance across the floor, and she reluctantly placed her hand on his shoulder. His feet moved swiftly, and her own followed in perfect sync.

" You dance lovely, my lady." He spoke deeply into her ear, then pushed her away to twirl her out, then brought her back to his chest. "Not many can do so these days." He continued. "Wherever did you learn to do so?"

" My family stays in touch with…traditions." She answered vaguely, unsure as to whether or not she wished to reveal her family to him.

" And what, pray tell, family do you belong you?"

She avoided the question by pushing herself away for another twirl.

" Ah, I see. You don't want me to know who your family is. Are you worried I might drink their blood?" His dark voice purred calmly into her ear and it sent a chill down her spine.

" My family, as well as I, are more than capable of defending themselves." She responded with a threatening tone.

He chuckled. " Then your family must hold some sort of secret."

She cursed lightly when she realized she may have revealed too much. To her relief, the instruments of the melody were winding down, and she knew the end was near. When it came to the last note, she was already pushing him away. Before she could do so, however, he gripped her and bent her until their bodies dipped. He then flicked his hand and a beautiful, red rose appeared in it. He placed it between his teeth, and then did something that caused her eyes to flame with anger. He kissed her. She pushed at him even more, knowing if she succeeded she might land on the floor from their position. She was more than willing to take that chance. He raised them back up and slowly left her lips, leaving the rose in them. He grinned, the released her and backed away to give her a bow.

The crowd applauded and shouted, but she only sneered at them. She yanked the rose from her mouth and threw it at his feet before hastily walking away. He grinned humorously as he watched her fuming form push through the roaring crowd.

She made her way to her table where Seras was now sitting, still accompanied with the man from before.

" Wow! Integra, I never knew you could dance like that!" Seras said shockingly with a small smile.

" I see you met my friend." The man said amusingly.

Integra only glared at both at them. " I'm going back to Wellington." She told Seras, and turned sharply on her heel.

Seras jumped from her seat and grabbed her arm. " Wait! The night's hardly over yet."

Integra didn't turn, but did look over her shoulder at her. " You can stay if you want, but I'm leaving." She said angrily, then brushed her arm off and walked towards the door.

Seras looked at her, then at the man, then at her, then back to the man. She sighed. She walked up to the man and placed a kiss on his cheek. " I'm sorry, Pip, I have to go." She said sadly.

" What? Why? She looks like she can take care of herself!" He spoke quickly and pleadingly.

She sighed. " It's not her I'm worried about." She mumbled, then turned to walk away. " You've got my number! Call me!" She shouted back to him, then chased after Integra.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Integra slammed the door to their room and stomped to the kitchen. Seras opened the door soon after and followed her.

" What was all that about?" Seras asked her, cautiously keeping her distance.

" Nothing." Integra grumbled as she searched through the kitchen. " Where's the blasted tea!" She fumed and slammed the cabinets shut.

" You made some earlier. It's probably still out on the counter." Seras told her weakly, hoping that would calm her down.

Integra looked around, and did find the tea bags on the counter. She grabbed the a pack and ripped it open. She poured the steaming water from the tea pot into a cup, then threw the pot into the sink. She dropped the bag into her cup, then sat down at the table.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of it, the steam soothing her senses, then slowly took a sip. With a satisfied sigh, she sat back in her chair.

Seras looked at her warily. Not sure if she was indeed calm now. She slowly approached the table, and when she didn't hear any snaps, she pulled out a chair and sat in it.

" So…" Seras started, barely able to wait for an explanation.

Integra opened one eye to look at her. " You are not to disturb me. Remember?" She closed her eye and took another sip of tea.

Seras sighed when she realized she wasn't getting an explanation. " Well, I'll go to bed and leave you alone then . Goodnight, Integra." She said with a yawn and stretch, then shuffled to her room. She opened her door, but turned before she went in. " Oh, just one more thing. Pip might call since I gave him the room number. Just make sure you get me when he does."

" Who's Pip?" Integra asked absently.

" The guy from the club. Well, goodnight." Seras said calmly with a yawn, then walked into her room.

Integra nodded as she remembered who that was. 'Oh right.' She thought to herself. 'That was 'his' friend" She took another soothing sip of tea. '… Wait a minute…If his friend has our number then he could…' Her eyes widened, and she spit out the tea she just drank. " Seras! You idiot!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

…TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. The Second Encounter

INFO: If you want to know when I update, I don't know when I will exactly. I usually do so on weekends though. If I'm lucky, then I'll be able to post two chapters every weekend. If not, then I'll at least upload one chapter a week. So look for updates on Fri, Sat, or Sun. Thanks. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" I said I was sorry a million times already. How many more times do I have to say it?" Seras whined at Integra as they walked down the halls to their next class.

Integra held her chin high and avoided looking at Seras. " Say it as much as you like. It won't do you any good."

Seras sighed. " How was I supposed to know that you would hate the guy's friend I gave my number to?"

Integra looked over at her sternly. " OUR number." She corrected.

Seras rolled her eyes. " Our number. But I told you already. I lost my cell, and I didn't have any other number to give him."

Integra didn't say anything else as they walked into the classroom they came upon. She took her seat, and Seras sat next to her in her own. All the girls in the room were chatting, filling the room with chirps and giggles.

The teacher entered and silenced any further conversation for the room. The scrawny older woman quickly went to the board and began scribbling on it. Integra copied word for word with ease. Seras, however, was hunched over her desk desperately trying to write while reading the notes. When the bell rang, she dropped her pencil and collapsed on her desk.

Integra stood and placed her bag over her shoulder. She looked down at the Seras with a bit of pity in her eyes. The afore problem no longer angering her. " At least that was the last class of the day." Integra told her, uncomfortably trying to sooth her, since that was not something in her nature. Seras nodded, and lazily put her supplies away and stood to walk out with Integra.

" I'll give you my notes when we get back to the room so you can copy them." Integra told Seras as they stopped at their lockers in the hallway.

" Really!" Seras eyes grew bright as well as her smile at Integra's relieving words.

Integra nodded, then closed her locker after exchanging some books. When she turned around, Seras practically pounced on her.

" Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Seras squealed, hopping slightly.

Integra's eyes went wide and she stood stiff as a board. Her face was starting to turn red from the lack of air she was getting due to Seras' tight hold.

" Get…off…" Integra finally managed to tell her; even through the lack of breath she was able to show her anger.

Seras released her quickly, and Integra coughed as she regained her breath. " Sorry…" She said timidly.

Integra glared at her. " Don't…ever…do…that…again…" Integra told her coldly, still striving for air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few moments later they walked out of the elevator, down the corridor, then entered their room. They both went to the living area and sat onto the couch. Seras pulled out her notebook from her bag, and Integra did the same, giving Seras her notes.

" Thank you so much Integra." Seras said gratefully.

Integra nodded. " Just remember your promise."

Seras sighed. " Yes, yes. I'll never hug you again."

Integra nodded again, then went into her room. She emerged a few moments later carrying some clothes and other assortments.

" I'm going to take a quick shower. You should be done with my notes by the time I get out, so if you want to, we can go to the cafeteria afterwards for dinner." Integra spoke to Seras as she walked towards the bathroom door that was on the wall next to the living area.

Seras was elbow deep in papers. She was writing and sorting away like a mad man. " Yeah…sure." She muttered, unable to take on another task at the moment. Integra only smirked and entered the bathroom.

Seras put her tongue over her top lip as she concentrated hard on copying the notes. She was starting to sweat, but that wasn't going to stop her. No sir. Rain or shine, she was going to get this done. Nothing, no matter what, was going to-

Knock, Knock

" Ooh! Someone's here!" Seras squeaked with excitement and leapt from the couch, the notes long forgotten behind her. She went to the door and opened it with flawless enthusiasm. Then her jaw dropped.

None other than the French man Pip stood out in her hallway. He was wearing khaki pants with a dark brown, button up, long-sleeve shirt. Upon seeing her, he grinned and held out his arms. " Hello Love! How are you?"

Seras' jaw was still hanging. " What are you doing here?"

Pip put on a false sad face. " And here I was, thinking you would be happy to see me. Woe is me! My Love isn't happy to see me! I have failed! I have lost her heart, and-"

" Would you stop that and get in here!" Seras shouted and pulled him into the room. " Guys aren't allowed in this building. If anyone sees you I'm-" She went to shut the door, but someone's foot stopped it before it could close. She opened it back up and looked out it curiously. " Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you out there. Come on in." Seras said as she noticed the foot belonged to the same man as the one she saw dancing with Integra from the night before.

A grin appeared on the dark-haired man's face, and he quietly entered the room to stand next to Pip. He wore a similar attire as Pip, except his shirt was dark red, and his pants were black. Seras looked at him as if he were odd as she shut the door. She then walked up to them. They all stood just outside the kitchen area, but not quite in the living area as well.

" Sorry 'bout him." Pip waved his hand at his friend. "He insisted on coming with me. I think he's got a thing for your friend from last night. He definitely perked up when I said I was coming to visit you. He's probably hoping he's going to see her here." Pip snickered. The man beside him didn't even seem to hear his comment. He was turned away from them, and was looking around the place.

Seras' eyes widened with panic. " Oh yeah…my friend." She started nervously. " Well, it was nice seeing you!" Seras talked quickly as she got behind Pip and tried to rush him out. "But you really should get going now. I'm sure you've got lots of things to-."

Pip placed his feet firmly on the ground and turned around. " Hey! What's the rush? I just came by to visit."

Seras sighed. " Yeah, but you see the thing is, my 'friend' was really upset about me giving you the number here. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I told you where we lived too."

" We?" The raven haired man turned towards them. His red eyes glowed, and he seemed suddenly interested in the conversation. " She lives here too?" He grinned with the new information.

Seras laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. " Oops…did I say we? I meant me. Yep, definitely me. She doesn't live here. Noooo sir. She doesn't even live in this city. Nope. She lives far, far, far, far away. In fact, she left last night to go back home, and I'd bet she's still traveling. Yep, she's definitely hundreds, if not thousands of miles away from here n-"

" Seras, have you seen the shampoo?" Integra called out into the room as she walked from the bathroom, soaking wet and clad only a very small white towel that was wrapped around her. She walked around the opposite half of the living area to her bedroom and went in. " I could've swore I saw it…ah hah!" She shouted with victory from her room. She then walked back out of her room carrying the shampoo bottle, and walked around the half of the living area once more. " Never mind. I found-"

Integra stopped abruptly a few feet away from the bathroom door when she finally noticed the two figures staring at her from across the room. The third figure wasn't staring because she was hiding her face behind her hands. Integra stood shocked for a moment, her eyes dashing from one figure to the next to try to understand what was going on. She found that she couldn't, so she settled for narrowing her eyes on the one she hated the most. The one who had humiliated her the night before in front of the crowd of people by kissing her. The one who was grinning at her, and staring with amusement in his crimson eyes.

" What are you doing here?" Integra seethed through her gritted teeth.

The man's grin only widened. He titled his head back a little to get a better view of her. His reply was filled with absolute joy. " Enjoying the view." He chuckled lightly.

Integra's looked at him confusingly, then looked down. Her eyes widened as she noticed and finally remembered her towel clad body that left little to the imagination. She shrieked, and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

" PERVERT!" Even though she screamed it out from behind the closed door, all the figures on the opposite side of the room heard it clearly.

" You really know how to win a girl over. I swear, I'd think you'd have a little more experience." Pip chided to his friend, who was gazing at the bathroom door with the same gleeful grin upon his face.

" She's going to kill me." Seras whimpered, her head still in her hands.

" Sorry, Love. We'll get out of here." Pip said as he gave Seras a peck on the small part of her cheek that wasn't covered by her hands. He went to turn, but paused. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place." Seras took her hands away from her face so that she could listen to him. Pip grinned. " I lost your number."

Seras smiled. " Oh! Well it's…wait." Seras got a mixture of a curious and angry look on her face.

Pip looked innocently confused. " What?"

Seras' curiosity left to leave only the anger behind. She lifted her chin defiantly, and looked away from him. " Why should I give it to you again? You obviously didn't think it was important enough to keep track of the first time."

Pip's jaw dropped slightly. " It wasn't like that, Love-"

" Don't call me "Love". If you really loved me, you wouldn't have lost my number." Seras then walked over to the door and opened it. " You may leave now." She said without looking at him.

Pip crossed his arms and stood as defiant as she was. " Nope. I'm not leaving until I get your number."

Seras looked over at him. " Fine." Seras said simply, then turned away. " Then I'll leave." And with that, well, she left.

Pip's jaw dropped again. " Wait!" He shouted, then ran out of the room after her.

Pip's friend now stood alone in the room, and he grinned mischievously. He walked over to the couch and sat in the middle of it. He picked up the remote, then leaned back onto the couch, and crossed both of his black-shoed covered feet onto the coffee table. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

A moment later, the bathroom door at his side started to open once more. He turned his head to look at it, but by the time he did so, the door had already closed again.

" You have to come out sometime, you know?" The man said with a chuckle.

Slowly, the door opened again. Integra walked out cautiously, keeping her distance. She was redressed now in her school attire, with a towel wrapped around her shoulders to keep her still damp hair off of her shirt.

" Why are you still here?" She asked him coldly.

" Why wouldn't I still be here?" He mocked. She glowered.

" Because you don't belong here." Here voice grew angrier with each word.

" Oh on the contrary, my lady. You're friend invited me in, so I am actually welcomed here."

" Not by me you're not."

He chuckled. " You definitely are the feisty one." He gave her a grin that concealed all of his teeth except for one stray fang that overlapped his bottom lip. " Please…" He removed his feet from the coffee table and slid over slightly on the couch and patted the area next to him. "…have a seat." He cooed.

She snorted, then sat down in the chair next to the couch on the other side of the coffee table. His grin only seemed to widen at this.

She looked straight ahead and tried to ignore him, and even though he didn't say a word, it was difficult because she could feel his eyes staring at her. " What is it!" She snapped, and she turned her head to glare at him.

" You're beautiful." He told her without hesitation. His grin had disappeared and there was now a thoughtful look on his face.

His words and look shocked her. Her angry face turned into one of confusion and shock. She opened her mouth to respond, but didn't really know what to say.

" Why are you so shocked? Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" He spoke again; his face still appearing as if he were deep in thought.

" Well…" She pondered for a moment. "…no…" She answered simply.

He looked at her strangely, but didn't dwell on it. " What's your name?" He asked her curiously.

" Integra…" She had to bite back her pride as to not reveal her whole name…she had to bite it hard.

" Integra." He repeated her name, as if testing it. "A wonderful name." He spoke honestly. "You can call me…Alucard."

Integra's eyes narrowed as if contemplating something. Then she suddenly smirked snidely. " Alucard. Ha! You must be a hopeful vampire indeed if you think you can compare yourself to one such as Dracula."

Alucard grinned madly, bearing all his razor sharp teeth. " What makes you so sure I'm not Dracula? Do you know him?"

Integra snorted. " No. However, he does have a…shall we say, history with my family. I know well enough about him." When she mentioned her family, she spoke with pride she forgot to bite back.

" Really?" Alucard spoke as if intrigued. " And just what sort of encounter did Dracula have with your family that they found important enough to tell their children about?"

Integra's smirk left her face. She realized she had spoken too much again. " That is none of your business." She replied calmly. She then rose from her chair. "I think you should leave now."

" Oh? But it is too soon." He purred innocently.

She snorted. " Your exit can never be too soon."

He chuckled. " Very well, my lady. I will go if it is what you wish."

" Oh, it is." She mocked.

He chuckled again and stood from the couch. He gave her a slight bow then walked towards the door. He opened it, but hesitated a moment before leaving. " Oh, one more thing, Integra." He purred her name.

She sighed. " What?"

He grinned. " I trust you remember last night."

She rolled her eyes. " Unfortunately."

" I was simply curious…" He paused a moment. " Was it your first kiss?"

She froze in place and glared at him.

He mimicked his wicked grin from earlier with a fang overlapping his lower lip. " So it was." He chuckled, and went through the door quickly before the couch pillow that she hurled could hit him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A moment later the door to their room opened. Seras walked in with half closed eyes. She stretched and yawned slightly.

" I never thought screaming could make me so tired. I can barely keep my eyes opened." She spoke wearily.

However, she found out that her eyes could actually open quite wide when she saw Integra charging after her.

Seras screamed in horror as she ran back out the door and down the hallway.

" SERAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. A Not So Wonderful Night

1 hour later from where we last left off…

" I'm sorry, ninety-seven. I'm sorry, ninety-eight. I'm sorry, ninety-nine. I'm sorry, one-hundred. There. Exactly one hundred 'I'm Sorry's'. Will you please forgive me now?" Seras whined and begged, kneeling on the floor before Integra on the couch.

Integra's arm's were crossed and her chin was held high and turned to the side stubbornly. " I don't think you really meant the ones past forty-six." Integra said, and she watched humorously as Seras' face dropped. " …but I suppose it will do." She continued in an offhand manner.

Seras sighed and sat on the couch next to her. " You have to be the most difficult person I've ever met." She grumbled, and it caused her a glare from Integra. " Oh no. That's the truth. I'm not apologizing for that. For Pip bringing his friend here, I apologize for. A hundred times in fact. But for telling the truth, you can glare all you want, I'm not saying a single sorry." Seras groaned frustratingly and slacked into the couch.

Integra seemed bewildered for a moment. No one, NO ONE, had ever back talked one of her glare's before. " I am not difficult." She retorted, seeming a little shocked and insulted by the statement.

Seras sat straight on the couch and met her eyes. " Oh yes you are." She replied strongly. " Any other girl would be more than excited to dance with a guy like that. They would be impressed that he followed his friend to the friend's girl's place just to look at her! Do you have any idea how many girls dream of a handsome, sophisticated, and mature guy like that!"

Integra's eyes narrowed. " First of all, he forced me to dance. Second, I find it creepy that he followed his friend here. Third he's not handsome, he has the manners of a pig, and he is the most immature man I've ever met. And fourth, not all girl's are hussies, who fall for a guy after just one night with them in a club."

Seras gasped in shock. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Integra sat up straighter and looked Seras straight in the eyes. " You know exactly what I meant."

Seras' jaw dropped. Then her eyes narrowed as Integra's were. " Well, I suppose I shouldn't be insulted by that, seeing as how it's coming from you. You're so frigid, you wouldn't even know what a hussy is!"

It was Integra's turn to drop her jaw.

Seras didn't wait for her response. She rose off the couch and stormed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Integra sat a little in shock. When everything that just happened sank in, she growled with frustration. She rose off the couch, but she didn't want to even be in the same place as Seras, so she left the room entirely.

She stormed down the hallways and mashed the elevator button repeatedly. The elevator light lit the first floor for a second, then the second floor for a second, but when it finally got to the third floor, it seemed to skip the light entirely, and went on to the fourth floor, as if avoiding something.

Integra glared at the elevator for a moment. She cursed it, and kicked the doors of it. The elevator suddenly came back to the third floor. Integra's eyes glowed with victory. The third floor light was lit for a second, then another, and another, and then went down to the second floor without opening it's doors.

Integra cursed several times, and kicked it just as many. With one last kick she spun away and went to the stairs. She flung the door to the stairway open, and ran down the stairs. Her feet slid on the ground with the force of each turn around the stairs. She flung the bottom door open, and stormed out of the building.

She got to the front sidewalk, and looked down both sides of it. Both ways led to the city, but one took a little longer to get to it. She wasn't sure which she wanted. She wasn't exactly in the mood to focus on anything other than fuming about Seras. Finally, she picked a random direction, and headed down it.

She walked for about thirty minutes until she found the city. She had taken the long way, which didn't take as long since she was power walking. Unfortunately, the time did little to calm her anger.

It was nightfall, so all the lights were flashing again. As she continued, she found herself less at peace. Seras had been right before about the men all fantasizing about school girls. Almost every other guy was either gazing, drooling, or whistling at her. She was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

Of course things only got worse.

She had been walking absently, and not really paying attention to the area she was in. The next thing she knew she was walking past a particularly flashy place. The sign had a neon light was in the shape of a nude woman laying down, and it read 'Strip Tease'. She grunted in disgust, but that wasn't the worst of it. Outside of the front door, leaning against the wall, was…him.

Alucard. She snarled at the name. Why did she have to run into him again? In the same night! She went to walk away, but she paused when she saw one of the 'dancers' exit the front door and come and hug him. The 'dancer' was smiling and laughing, and she noticed he was too. Why did that bother her? Perhaps it's because he looks happy. A vampire doesn't deserve to look happy.

Oh, but her night was far from over.

Three men stumbled out of the front door, all obviously drunk. One even still held a beer bottle in his hand. They were laughing and joking about the most idiotic things. They all stopped when they saw Integra.

" Well looky here!" The one holding the beer bottle shouted louder than necessary to his 'comrades'. " Looks like we missed out on the next act." They all laughed, and began to surround her.

Integra snarled at them. " I am no act." She told them coldly.

Apparently, the booze made them deaf too. " Come on baby! Dance for teacher!" He shouted, and did something that made her growl. He slapped her ass.

She went to say something, but was interrupted by another voice.

" Excuse me gentlemen."

They all turned to look at who had spoken. Integra didn't need to look. Unfortunately, she already knew who it was.

Alucard grinned madly behind the men. " Now, that's no way to treat a lady." He jested.

The man, who was apparently the leader, snorted in a clumsy way. " Piss off. We're just having a bit of fun." They all laughed again, and he went to turn around., but Alucard caught his shoulder before he could turn all the way. The guy turned back and glared at Alucard. " What do you think y-"

" This lady is far better than your 'fun'." Alucard growled, his grin far from gone, and his face was fierce.

Integra saw him, and was a little shocked. The man, however, was simply angry.

" Oh really? She looks like every other whore to-"

The man's sentence was cut short by Alucard's fist punching his mouth shut. The man was thrown to the ground, a bit of blood pouring onto the sidewalk.

The other men shouted, and advanced on Alucard as well. One of them, however, didn't get far before Integra had turned and made him suffer the same fate as his friend. He fell to the ground right beside him.

The last man looked confused. He looked between Integra and Alucard. " Screw this." He said fearfully, then ran off. The man Integra had punched did the same after scrambling to his feet.

The 'leader', whom Alucard hat hit, remained on the ground, however. He was conscious, but his blow had been more forceful. When he finally looked up, he was faced with the barrel of a gun. His eyes widened and traveled up further to meet two, icy blue eyes.

"Filth like you don't deserve to live. You don't even deserve to walk on the same ground as me. I should kill you now and do the world a favor." Integra spoke to the trembling man coldly. She then lowered her pistol closer to him, and he tried to squirm away. She sighed, then lowered her gun to her side. " However, it is god's place to judge human's, not mine." The man looked up to her, but he remained trembling on the ground. " Get out of here, before I change my mind."

With that, the man crawled in a fast attempt to get away. Finally, he stumbled to his feet and ran down the sidewalk in the same direction his friend had.

Integra sighed and put her gun back into the hidden holster on her thigh beneath her skirt.

" What else do you have hidden under there?"

She turned and glared at Alucard's menacing words. " You're no better than those fools."

He chuckled. " I must say, you continue to intrigue me, my lady."

She went to retort, but she paused when she saw a very feminine hand emerge on his shoulder. A then, very feminine figure, clad in very little, frilly cloth, and bouncy blonde hair, slinked around his side and curled into Alucard.

" Are you having fun without me?" The woman cooed.

Alucard grinned. " What is fun without you?"

" I'm leaving now." Integra interrupted them. She suddenly turned away and stormed back down the streets.

" Wait." She heard Alucard calling her after a moment, not shouting, but calling. She ignored him, and quickened her pace.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned abruptly. " What!"

He grinned down at her. " Aren't you going to at least say thank you?"

Her eyes narrowed. " For what? I could have easily taken care of a few drunken imbeciles."

" Yes, I see you come…prepared. That is something you must explain to me sometime."

" That is something I will never explain to the likes of you."

" Temper, temper. Is that anyway to speak to your savior?"

" You are not my…ugh!" She lifted up her hands and groaned with frustration, knowing full well he was only toying with her, which made it worse. She turned and began walking away again, but she felt him close behind.

" Will you at least allow me to escort you home?" He called jokingly after her, even though he was serious.

" No." She replied without stopping, or turning to him.

" Why not?"

" Because I'm not going home."

" And why wouldn't you be going home at this hour?"

" That's none of your business."

" Then where are you going?"

She paused at that. She honestly didn't know where she was going, and that made her stop to think. " I don't know." She replied honestly.

" You're walking the city streets in the middle of the night aimlessly?" He asked her in a tone that made her sound ridiculous.

" So?" That was all she could think to say.

" So, at least let me escort you."

" I told you I can take care of myself."

He paused for a moment. " Look around you Integra."

She turned to him then. " What?" She snapped.

" Look around you, at the men." He told her seriously.

She looked at him for a moment with confusion, then hesitantly looked at all the men on the streets around her. Nothing seemed unusual.

She looked back at him with an annoyed glare. " What are you going on about?"

" They aren't looking at you." He told her simply.

She looked back around, and he was right. The men weren't gazing, drooling, or whistling at her as they were before. However, before, she appeared single, and now…

" Fine." She seethed, and turned and walked away again. Alucard grinned and matched her pace, walking beside her.

"Do you have a destination yet?" He asked her after a long pause.

" No." She continued her walking without looking at him stance.

" Shall I take us somewhere then?" He held out his arm to her, but she only looked at it as if it were disgusting, and kept walking.

" No."

He snorted playfully. " You're a very difficult woman."

She stopped, and turned to her side to face him. " What did you say?" She asked in a warning tone.

He only grinned. " I said you're difficult."

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. That was the second time that night she was called difficult, by two separate people, and to tell the truth, she didn't really have an argument against it.

" So?" She finally replied. " I'm difficult. What of it?"

" Nothing. I happen to love your difficultness." He purred.

She was taken back a bit by that. No one loved anything about her, especially her difficultness. She looked at him warily.

" Where to?" She asked the question before she could stop it, but still managed to sound not interested.

He grinned wider and offered her his arm again. With the roll of her eyes, she accepted it. 


	5. Vampires

Thanks for reviewing by the way. I don't think I've said that yet. I hope you like this chapter, though, it's a bit more serious than the ones before. I guess you can consider that a warning. Another warning, I didn't really proof read this, so sorry for any errors. Anyways, on with the story…

xXxXxXx

" No way." Integra stood firm and crossed her arms.

Alucard grinned and looked at her with mocking innocence. " What?"

She glared at him. " You know bloody well what. There's no way that I'm going into your home."

After Integra had taken Alucard's arm, they had walked a while until coming into a quaint little neighborhood. He led the cautious college girl into the near back to a secluded house that was far bigger than the others. It's Victorian style also made it quite older looking than the others, though it appeared in good condition. It's white coat and black shutters, which were all closed, seemed fresh, and it's structure firm.

However, Integra still refused to enter.

" Are you afraid?" He jested.

She glared at him again. " Of course not. I can handle myself."

" Then why wo-"

" No." She replied before he could finish talking. She knew what he was going to say anyways.

" Tell me, Miss Integra, if you aren't going home, then where do you plan on sleeping?" He began leaning closer to her.

She leaned back to distance him from her. " I would go home in an instant to avoid stepping one foot into yours."

His grin widened. " And tell me, will you be able to go home tonight? Do you have any idea what hour it is?"

" I've told you already, I can take care of myself." She seethed the words through gritted teeth.

He stood straight and a grim look crossed his face. " Not at this hour. Believe me my dear, there are far worse than drunken fools out there."

She sneered and looked away. " I suppose spending the night in the house of a vampire would be better?"

" Why do you loathe vampires so much?" He asked her curiously.

She turned back to see his look was still grim. " Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know what encounters you've had to make you feel such, and I am aware of the filth some of them are, but I assure, not all vampires are lowlife scum." He argued.

"So I'm just supposed to trust you then?" She countered.

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Have I ever done anything to make you believe otherwise?"

She thought for a moment, opened her mouth to argue against him, but couldn't think of anything. She looked away and rose her chin stubbornly. "I'm not going into that house." She said firmly.

He looked away also. " Fine. Have it your way. I hope your legs haven't worn out from all your walking, because I understand it's at least ten miles to Wellington from here." With that, he walked away from her and onto the small stone path that led to the porch of the Victorian house.

Integra stood fuming, her mouth hung slightly agape with shock. Blast! He was right! She was worn out and Wellington did have to be a good ways from here. She stood for a moment, thinking if she could actually make it back to Wellington with her aching feet. She looked down the road, the long, endless road, then back at the house. She snarled, and followed him to the porch.

Alucard entered the house without looking back at her, but he left the door open for her to enter. She did so, and closed the door behind her. She didn't see him when she went in, so she took a moment to observe the place.

It was large. Larger than the outside made it appear to be. The first thing she saw was the staircase. It was wooden and it led to an angle before curving upwards and continuing on past her sight. Beside it was a small hallway that led to what appeared to be a kitchen. To her right was an open doorway that led to a living area, and to her left seemed to be an entertainment room of sorts. She walked into the one on the left.

The entertainment room was filled with all sorts of decorations. Wall hangings, portraits, little trinkets on the shelves and above the fireplace. On the far wall was a black, grand piano with a red silk throw across the top of it. There were a few chairs around it, and a set of couch and chairs around the fireplace. Beside her, against the wall, was a large chess table with two chairs on either side. She observed it for a moment.

" Do you play?"

Integra swirled around to meet a smirking Alucard leaning against the doorway.

" I have. Once or twice." She replied in an offhand manner.

He looked at her for a moment. " We should play sometime."

She met his gaze, then raised her chin. " Where do I sleep?"

His smirk turned into a grin. " In my bed, of course."

Her eyes widened with a little shock, but mostly anger.

Alucard laughed at the sight. " Do not worry. I'll sleep elsewhere." Her eyes lessened from their wide gaze, but she still appeared angry. " I would not ask a lady to sleep in anything less than what I would."

Her anger seemed to lessen at his last words. She nodded in response, not really knowing how to reply. She hadn't expected a vampire to be so…well, human.

He turned, and she took that as a gesture to follow, so she did. He walked up the staircase and onto the second floor. When Integra reached it, she saw a hallway that led in two directions. She followed Alucard, but couldn't help but notice the other way had three doors, and the one they were going down also had three. It wasn't anything unordinary, but she couldn't help but wonder what all the doors led to.

He took out a key and unlocked the last door on the left. She mused over this for a moment. A vampire locking a door for security. He opened it, then stood aside with an arm held out, gesturing towards the room.

" Ladies first." He chuckled.

She gave him a quick glare, then entered the room.

She had to pause to observe it. It was far too large to see it all in one glance. The first thing she noticed was that there were no windows. Or perhaps there were, but hidden beneath one of the several wall hangings, which all had a different war pictured on them. On one side, there was dressers, and chest of drawers, and even a vanity set. All were made of the same wood of the house. On the other side was a tall mirror, and an open door that led to an expanse bathroom. In front of her, was perhaps the most impressive piece of furniture in the room.

The bed was far larger than any she had seen, including her own. It had four posters, which held a red, silk canopy with curtains drawn back. The coverlets and comforter was of the same red silk, which seemed so soft and soothing. Integra could swear she felt it calling to her.

Alucard chuckled, as if in knowing. " Would my lady care for me to show her the uses of the bed?" He purred into her ear, his cold breath causing her to shiver.

" I know well enough." She scoffed without turning to him.

" Do you?" He said seductively.

She turned and glared into his eyes. " I thought you wanted me to stay so that I would have a place to rest. So why do you insist on pestering me?"

He gave her his handsome grin with the single fang overlapping his bottom lip. " Because I like you."

Integra snorted, then went to reply, but he spoke before she could.

" You are welcome to the bath. I will be back in a moment with some clothing for you to sleep in." He spoke in a suave tone, then left the room.

Integra turned back around and looked around the room once more. She then walked towards the bathroom and walked in.

Everything seemed so large in this house. On the wall in front of her was the bathtub, which was large enough for two people, which she guessed was it's purpose. It was built on a small platform that had two steps leading up to it, and the back built into the wall. It was made of white and black marble. On the wall next to it, was a glass shower stall. On the opposite wall was the other bathroom utilities and a few other items. She walked over to the tub and looked at the accessories around it. There were several bathing items. Shampoos, conditioner, body wash, and even a bubble bath mixture. She picked up the bubble bath and studied it's rosy contents.

" You may use it if you like."

Integra set the bottle back down, and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. She saw Alucard standing there holding a white, silk garment. She turned around fully to look at it better and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Alucard grinned, and held out the gown. He held it with one finger under each tiny strap, and let it unfold and show it's full length, which nearly touched the floor.

Both her eyebrows arched then. " You just had that lying around?" She asked suspiciously.

" Actually, I've had it for some time. I've never let anyone use it, however. Such a garment should not be worn by just anyone." His suave tone was back.

Integra 'hmphed', and took the gown from him. She looked at it for a moment, then tossed it onto the stool that was next to the tub carelessly. " Thank you." She said with no actual thanks in her tone.

" Does my lady require anything else? Perhaps some assistance with-"

" I am quite fine, thank you." She cut him off before he could make a lame pass at trying to bathe with her. He chuckled at that.

" Very well. If you need anything, I will be in next room down, across the hall. Good night my lady." He gave her a mock bow and menacing grin. He then rose and left the room.

Once Integra was sure he was truly gone, she picked up the nightgown once more. It really was beautiful, and it was definitely not from this time either. She held it up to her and looked down it. She wasn't one to be vain about clothing, but it was appealing. She tossed it back onto the stool, then ran a bath, without the bubble mixture he offered.

The bath had been just what she needed. It was soothing, and calmed all her nerves. It was so relaxing, that when she got into the amazingly soft bed, she fell right asleep.

xXxXxXx

Early the next morning, just as the moon was setting and the sun was rising, the door to the room Integra slept in cracked open slightly. Light poured into the room from the hallway, and even more did so as the door was pushed the entire way open. Integra stirred slightly in her sleep as the light illuminated her, but she did not awaken.

Slowly, and silently, Alucard walked into the room. He walked over to the bed, and gazed down at the sleeping figure. He stood there for a moment, simply watching her with an unreadable face. A stray strand of blonde hair lay in her face, and he reached out to brush it away. The movement caused Integra to awaken to see the vampire standing over her with his hand on her cheek. He removed it, and smiled, not grin, but smiled down at her. She looked at him for a moment, still in a sleepy daze, but soon her eyes narrowed.

" Did you need something?" She asked coldly.

Now he grinned. " I knew the garment would look lovely on you."

Integra looked down to see her torso revealed, showing her thinly clad body and bare neck and shoulders. She quickly pulled the covers over her. " What did you want?" She asked in a more demanding tone.

The grin left his face. " It will be morning soon, and I will be retiring. There is food in the kitchen downstairs, you are welcome to it. If you need anything else, I will be in the same room as I told you before. If you are going back today, would like me to take you back to your school, then you are welcome to stay until I awaken at sunset."

"I will be going, and I can make it by myself, thank you. Besides, I can't wait until sunset, I have classes that I cannot miss."

" You have classes on a Saturday?" He asked with a smirk.

Her eyes widened for a moment. She had forgotten about it being Saturday. " Arrogant bastard." She cursed him under her breath, but he heard her, and chuckled.

" I would like to take you back, if you would allow me."

She looked at him warily, but his face was serious. She was a little shocked, but her response was her normal tone. " Perhaps."

Alucard grinned. " I look forward to it, my lady." He looked at her for another moment, then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

It was still early, so she decided to rest once more on the bed and gain a little more sleep.

xXxXxXx

Integra awoke a few hours later, and was surprised she had slept so long. The bed must have soothed her more than she realized. She rose from the bed and welcomed herself to a quick shower in the glass stall. She quickly dressed in her school attire, then left the room.

She paused for a moment when she reached the hallway. She looked down it, and could see to the one on the opposite side. She looked at the door that led to the room that Alucard said he be in. It was shut firmly, concealing his presence and awareness. She looked back down the hallway, and went to the door next to his.

She hesitated. It was rude to snoop through someone else's home, and a severe invasion of one's privacy, even if the someone was a vampire. She raised her hand to the knob, but hesitated once more. With a final thought, she pulled her hand away, and shook the idea from her head. She walked to the staircase, and went down onto the first floor.

She walked around the base of the stairs and walked down the hall next to it and through an empty doorway she guessed led to the kitchen. Her guess was correct.

The kitchen, as everything else, was large. It had wooden floors like much of the house, and the cabinets all matched it. In the middle was an island with stools on one side. She looked to the side and could see a doorway that led to the dining area, which she could identify due to the long table within it. She looked back to the kitchen, and walked towards the refrigerator on the opposite side of the island. She almost couldn't tell it was a refrigerator since it matched and blended in with the cabinets. She one of the two doors to it, the other side she supposed the freezer, and was slightly shocked at what she saw.

It was filled with foods, nice foods. There was fruits and deserts, some various drinks, and some meats and vegetables as well. She was shocked that these sorts of items would be in a vampires house. Where was the blood? Surely he would keep some in his home. What was the purpose of the human food? 'Perhaps he entertains many guests' She thought to herself, and shook her head mentally before she allowed the thought of the woman from the night before to enter her mind.

She wasn't really interested in the desserts, but did pull out the milk. She went to the cabinets, and searched until she found the pantry. As she guessed, there was more human foods. She withdrew a box of cereal, and placed it on the island next to the milk, and the bowl and spoon she found during her search.

Since living with Seras she had discovered this simply breakfast that required hardly no preparation whatsoever. She was glad for it, since she knew very little of cooking. She found a paper on one of the counters, and retrieved it before sitting on one of the stools of the island and pouring her easy meal.

She forgot her meal, however, when she found something of interest in an article of the paper. It read of 'another' killing in the city, making it the seventh of the recent murders. They were all connected, and the search was for an unknown murderer, supposedly male since all the victims were female. Her eyes widened as she read the way the victims were killed. All had two puncture marks on the neck, and were mysteriously drained of blood. The police supposed the killer was someone obsessed with vampirism.

She sneered, and threw the paper down. She knew better than some mere obsessed fool. It was no doubt a vampire, a cruel one, she knew. Only the sickest vampires left the bodies of their victims to be found. It meant he enjoyed the violent manner in which he left them, and wanted others to see his work. He was definitely not well in the head.

She quickly finished her breakfast, and placed the items where they belonged, then left the kitchen. She wandered the floor, and paused as she saw an open door. She looked into it, and saw the largest room yet. She walked into it, and was greeted by walls of books. They surrounded the room, and after turning, she saw the only place they did not lay were on the door, but surrounded it as well. There were a few, cushioned chairs along the walls, and two couches facing each other in the middle of the room, separated by a low table.

She randomly walked to the wall next to her, and ran her eyes across the many books. They ranged in subject as they did appearance. Some were new, hardly touched, while others were aged and faded to where it seemed it would crumbled by the lightest touch. Those were the ones she was most interested in. She searched them, looking for the most appealing.

She paused. Her eyes roamed one of the older books keenly. It was the words on the side that read 'The Ways of the Vampire' that caught her attention. The book was at least a hundred years old, surely to contain something interesting. She carefully placed her hand on the book, then her other as she realized it's weight due to the size and thickness of it. She pulled it from the shelf as gently as she could, then walked to the side of the room where a small desk was placed, and sat in the soft chair behind it. She placed the book onto the surface, and ran a finger over it's cover.

It was older than a hundred years. She had no idea towards it's age, but was definitely ancient. She traced the faded lettering on the cover, then the edges of it's worn, but hard surface. She then opened it, slowly…cautiously.

She was drawn into the book, lost in it's endless depths of words and of it's intriguing images. The images were mostly of men fighting the vampires, or the vampire with a victim. There was one image of the vampire with it's victim, that wasn't so disturbing. It was a male vampire, wearing a long cape, and short, black hair around his chin. His hands were wrapped around the waist of a woman that stood before him. Her long hair flowed down her waist as her head was tilted to the side to allow the vampire access to her neck. Integra observed it for a moment, then her eyes went to the words beneath it. 'Seduction'

She turned the page, and all the information following was of the vampires ability to seduce the opposite sex. She read it carefully, taking in all the words and learning all she could to know what to be wary of. She had no care for how long she read, nor the time.

"Find something interesting?"

She jumped at the voice and her head shot up towards the door across the room. She calmed slightly when she saw Alucard standing there, dressed in black pants and that red shirt he seemed to love, and with a wide grin, but she didn't relax. He walked across the room towards her, and she watched closely as he did. He came around to stand by her in the chair. She watched as his eyes left hers to look down at the book, and the grin widened on his face. He lifted his eyes to look at hers once more.

"Would you care to know the ways of a vampires seduction?" He whispered.

She was caught in his eyes for a moment, but then shook herself out of the trance. "No thank you." She said harshly.

He chuckled. He then lifted a hand to her face and brushed her hair out of it. She looked up at him shocked. "Do not worry, I will not use my powers to seduce you. I'd much rather you fall for me willingly." He whispered again, locking her eyes with his once more.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Slowly, he leaned forward. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his nearing lips, then back at his eyes. When his closed, hers did the same, and then she felt his lips press softly against hers.

She stayed still, not sure of what to do, but when his soft lips became firm, and more pressing, she timidly kissed him back. It was soon becoming overwhelming, and she nearly fell with weak knees when he pulled her from the chair, but his strong arms held her tightly to him. She had never felt like this. She certainly shouldn't feel so with a vampire.

She pulled away, and breathed harshly for air. She looked up at him, her eyes still slightly drooped. "What…" She said breathlessly. "What are you doing to me?" She finally said between pants.

He brought a hand to caress her cheek lightly. "Nothing. What you feel is your own reaction, I have not tainted it in any way." He said softly, then leaned in to capture her lips again.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her, but regretted it when it did. She didn't like to feel so helpless, but couldn't deny that she was loving everything else. She felt herself moving, and realized he was pushing her backwards until her back pressed against one of the book covered walls. The impact causing a few books to fall, but she felt no pain.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when his lips became more urgent and hungry. She moaned again, and heard a low growl come from him in response.

"Hello? Hey Alucard, you in-"

Integra pulled away and both she and Alucard looked over to the door where the voice had come from.

Pip stood with his jaw dropped, and Seras stood behind him the same way. They all stood silently for a moment, until Integra pushed Alucard off of her and rubbed her lips.

"What…I mean…how…" Seras started to say, but her words turned to babble. Hadn't Integra just said last night that she hated this guy? Forced her to apologize, a hundred times, about having him in their room? And now she was kissing him? She could feel a headache coming on.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard asked, breaking the second silence.

Pip shook his head to shake the shock from it. "Seras was worried because Integra didn't go home last night. She asked me to help look for her, and I thought you could help too." He looked up and down Integra's flushed form, then a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "But it looks like you've been enough help, eh?" He said snidely.

Integra's eyes widened, and she went to speak, but stopped once she saw Pip's face turning to the side due to Seras' hand slapping it.

"Pip!" Seras scolded.

Pip rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"For…for….you know what! You shouldn't say stuff like that!" She scolded once more.

"What? It did look like he was helping her with-"

"Pip!" She shouted again, this time she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him from the room.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Pip whimpered at the pain as they left the room.

Integra stood completely bemused.

"He is a fool." Alucard grumbled beside her.

She looked over at him. "Well, he is 'your' friend, so he'd have to be."

He grinned. "Oh? One would have to be a fool to be my friend? Then tell me, what would one have to be to kiss me?"

Her jaw dropped. "I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!"

His grin grew, and he leaned closer to her. "I may have started it, but you surely didn't stop it."

Her mouth dropped, then moved, then shut again. She could feel her anger rising, and her teeth clenched together. "It shouldn't have any happened in the first place." She seethed through her teeth.

"Why not?"

She looked up at him, and felt her anger slowly fading as she met his eyes. She looked back away, she shouldn't feel that way when looking at him. "Because…you're a vampire." She said quietly, still not looking at him.

Her words were quiet, but he heard them. His own anger rose, and though she wasn't looking at him, she noticed his fists clenching.

"Very well then." He spoke darkly. He turned suddenly, and she watched as he walked towards the open doorway. He paused before exiting the room. He didn't turn as he spoke. "I'm sure Pip and Seras can take you home safely, so you won't be in need of my assistance any more. Good evening, Integra." His tone was still dark, and he turned his head back and left the room.

She started to follow, but stopped herself before she did. She cursed under her breath, and her anger rose once more.

"Integra…are you-"

She looked up and saw Seras standing in the doorway once more.

"Yes?" Integra asked.

Seras hesitated a moment, noticing Integra's angry state, something she had become unfortunately familiar with. "Are you ready to go back now?" She asked timidly.

Integra sighed, and forced herself to calm. "Yes, let's go home."

xXxXxXx

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	6. A Long Day

Thanks again for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.

xXxXxXx

Later that night…

A red convertible, with the top down, pulled up to the sidewalk of Wellington. Integra quickly jumped from the back of it, not waiting for the door to open, and stormed into the building. Both Pip and Seras watched this until she disappeared through the doors. She had been silent the entire ride, and just stared at the sights as they passed by. Seras sighed and turned to Pip.

"It's going to be a long night." She said wearily.

Pip chuckled. "I don't see why you put up with her. She's seems like a total bitch."

"She isn't a bitch." Seras said defensively. "She just gets…upset every now and then, that's all." She added. A sudden, accusing look crossed her eyes and she directed it towards Pip. "And lately, it's been 'your' friend that's upsetting her."

Pip held up his hands, shaking them to gesture that he was innocent. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't blame this on me. What Alucard does is his own business, not mine." He lowered his hands. "Besides, she didn't seem to be 'upset' with him when we walked in on them."

Seras' accusing look faded, and her face turned thoughtful. "Yeah, it didn't seem so, did it?" She said more calmly, then turned and looked at where Integra had just walked away from them. "I wonder why…" She said absently. She then turned and gave Pip a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, and for helping me find her. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Anytime you are in need, just come to me! I will always be there for you! No matter the danger, no matter the risk, I shall come to you!" He replied overdramatically.

Seras rolled her eyes. "A simple ok would have been fine." She mumbled, then got out of the car, but by opening the door.

xXxXxXxXx

Seras walked into her and Integra's room, and shut the door quietly behind her. She was a little surprised that there were no lights on since she expected Integra to have turned them on. She looked around the dark area, but she didn't see Integra anywhere. Guessing that she must've just gone straight to her room, Seras walked over to Integra's door, and knocked lightly on it.

"Integra? Are you in there?" She called softly. When she heard nothing, she gently pushed open the door, slowly opening it. There were no lights on in here either, so she was only able to see Integra's outline on the bed with her back to her. She approached her cautiously.

"What do you want?" Integra asked suddenly, and it caused Seras to jump backwards.

"Bloody hell Integra! You scared me! I thought you were sleeping." Seras gasped as she held onto her rapidly beating heart.

Integra rolled over so that she was facing her. "What do you want?" She asked again, ignoring Seras' reaction.

Seras became nervous, and started fidgeting with her fingers and feet. "Well, I, um…" Oh great, she was stuttering. Integra was going to shout at her for wasting her time and-

"Seras, if you don't mind, I'm tired, and I would like to get some sleep." Integra said calmly.

Seras' eyes widened for a moment in shock. She wasn't going to scream and get angry at her? Now she was really nervous. "Um…Integra, are you alright?" She asked timidly.

Integra sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, Seras, I'm alright. I'm just tired." She said wearily, and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, alright then." Seras replied, then turned to walk away, but turned back around. "Can I just ask you a question?"

Integra sighed again. "What is it?"

Seras looked curious. "Why do you hate Alucard?" She asked bluntly, and saw Integra's shocked expression before she quickly concealed it. "I mean, I know he's smug and stubborn, but I don't see why you hate him so much."

Integra was silent for a moment, and her eyes began to show her weariness. "I don't hate him." She said with a sigh.

Seras' brow furrowed with confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

"That 'is' the problem." Integra replied simply, and Seras looked even more confused. Integra turned over, and put her back to Seras once more. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

Seras nodded, then left the room quickly, and quietly shutting the door behind her. Seras then walked over to her own room, and went into it. She dragged her feet to the bed and flopped lazily onto it. She crawled to her pillows, and laid on her back so that she could gaze at the ceiling.

"I don't understand…" She whispered to herself. She then yawned, and soon fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

The following morning…

"Integra…"

Integra stirred in her bed. She grumbled, then rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Integra…"

She stirred again, but only fell asleep once more.

"Integra, you have a call. Someone named Walter."

Integra shot up in her bed as she recognized the name, and that the voice speaking was Seras from behind the door. She quickly pushed off the covers and jumped out of the bed.

Seras jumped back when Integra's door suddenly flung open. She held the portable phone out to Integra, as if offering it in place of herself. Integra snatched the phone, then slammed the door in Seras' face.

Seras blinked, and stood in shock for a moment before she shook herself out of it. "Well, at least she's back to normal." She muttered, and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Walter?" Integra called into the phone.

"Ah, Sir Integra. How have you been? Is college life treating you well?" Walter's gentle old voice said through the phone, and Integra felt every nerve in her body relax.

"I'm fine, and yes, college life is fair." 'It's the life outside of it that I can't stand.' She added to herself. When he was silent, she felt her nerves tense again. "I have a feeling you didn't simply call just to check in on me."

Walter coughed slightly. "No, I'm afraid not." He said grimly, his cheery tone gone. "We received reports of the eighth vampire related killing in the city. The police have still proved useless in determining a suspect, let alone knowing where it will strike next, so the case has been handed over to us."

"Yes, I heard of the killings. They are all women, usually lonely ones picked up in a place like a bar, then found dead in the alley or dumpster the next day." She said stoically.

"Precisely." Walter agreed.

"Very well then. Send in a team of investigators. I want them here 'this' afternoon. The leader of the team should contact me on their arrival, and on all the information retrieved. After they determine the suspect, then I will give the order to send in a troop of undercover men. Inform them that their mission is to search and destroy. " She spoke commandingly, not hesitating on a single word.

"Yes, Sir Integra. I will assemble our best…And I promise the next call will be a pleasant one."

Integra smiled. "Oh, but this call was quite pleasant." She said with a chuckle, and heard a light one from him in return.

"Good day, Sir Integra. I hope you do well."

"The same to you, Walter." Integra said, then turned off the phone. She turned around, and walked to the window in her room. She held open the curtains, and let the sunlight beam onto her. She stood for a moment, peacefully. With a sigh she let the curtains fall back into place. She walked to her closet, grabbed her clothes, then left her room to go to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon…

Seras walked into their small apartment. She looked around, but didn't see Integra. She sighed. Integra had been acting odd and distant since last night, and now she skipped school and wasn't anywhere to be found. She suspected something other than just Alucard was distracting her, but she couldn't tell since Integra was so complex and offered no explanations. She entered the living area, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice sounded from the phone.

Seras smiled lightly. "Hey Pip, it's me."

"Me who? Is this Jessica? Sarah?" Pip asked, and Seras' face burned hot read. "Oh wait! I know!" Seras gained a bit of hope. "it's Rena!"

Seras was fuming. She stomped her foot angrily on the ground. "PIP!" She screamed his name into the phone.

Pip only laughed. "Relax, my love! I know it's you. I was only joking."

Seras sighed. "You know I hate that."

Pip laughed again. "That's what makes it so funny."

Seras soothed her anger, then spoke again. "Umm, Pip, have you seen Integra?"

There was a pause. "You mean she's gone again?"

Seras sighed, now she had no clue where she was.

She heard Pip snickering. "Man, Alucard must have some sort of aphrodisiac cologne or something if someone like her keeps running back to him."

"Pip! What did I say about saying stuff like that!" She lectured. "I don't think she's with Alucard. She seemed pretty upset with him last night."

"Hmmm, you may be right. When was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her this morning. She had a…" Seras paused for a moment, and realization hit her face. "She had a phone call! Someone named 'Walter'. After that, she left. She didn't even go to class today, which she 'always' goes to."

"Maybe she has a boyfriend."

Seras laughed before she could catch herself. "Please. Integra is hardly the one to sneak off to be with her boyfriend." She joked. "Besides, I'd know if there was someone else."

"Are you sure? Didn't she sneak away this weekend and wind up at Alucard's place?" Pip teased.

"That's different! And stop trying to make me paranoid." Seras pouted, but then she tensed again. "Well…I guess you could call Alucard and ask if he's seen her."

Pip chuckled. "Alright, consider it done. Do you want to go look for her?"

"No, not yet. Just let me know what Alucard says."

"Alright. I'll come by after I get in touch with him."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

xXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon…

Integra walked calmly down the paths through the vast green park. She was wearing her dress black pants and long-sleeve, white button up shirt, remembering this time not to go out in her school uniform. She came upon a secluded bench that was only occupied by a figure reading a newspaper that was spread and concealing whoever it was. She walked up to the bench, then casually sat down on the far side. She then pulled out a magazine, and opened it as if to read it.

"A lovely day, is it not?" Integra asked suddenly.

"Indeed. The perfect day to keep a vampire away." The figure from behind the newspaper replied.

Integra nodded. "Report." She commanded.

"Captain Whitfield reporting for duty, Sir."

Integra's eyes widened and she looked at the figure. The newspaper lowered so that it only revealed itself to her. It was a young man, in his late twenties or so. He had dark, smooth brown hair neatly trimmed around his ears, and a pair of deep brown eyes to match. He smiled, and his perfectly sculpted teeth displayed proudly.

"James!" Integra exclaimed.

"Hello Integra." He said, more intimately.

Integra controlled herself, stiffened, and returned to her magazine. "That's 'Sir Hellsing' to you." She corrected.

Captain Whitfield chuckled. "Of course, Sir Hellsing." He then raised his newspaper again, then spoke dutifully. "We arrived at two o'clock in the afternoon. Our team has located itself within the area, and the investigation will began as soon as we receive the order."

Integra nodded. "Very good. You have the order. Conclude your investigations as soon as possible, then report to me with the results." She rolled her magazine up, then stood from the bench. "That is all. Good day Captain." She said firmly, then turned to walk away.

"And a good day to you…Sir Hellsing." He replied to her, teasing her name.

Integra heard it, and she paused for a moment. She forced herself to remember they were in a public place. She then straightened her back, and walked back down the path and out of sight.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That night…

Integra dragged her tired feet down the sidewalk that led to the apartments of Wellington. She entered the doors, and went to the elevator. Surprisingly, it arrived quickly, and dropped her off as such. She looked at it oddly for a moment, then walked down the hallway to her room. As Integra opened the door, she paused at what, or rather, who she saw.

"Integra!" Seras shouted happily, and jumped up to go to her. Integra quickly held her hand out to keep Seras from hugging her. "What's going on here?" She asked sternly.

Seras looked at her, then back at the room. Behind her, Pip sat on the couch, and Alucard was standing beside him near the end table that held the phone. He looked as though he had been pacing himself weary.

Integra shut the door, then walked into the kitchen to fix some tea. "Seras, why did you call them here?" She asked without looking away from her task, and acting as if 'them' couldn't hear her when she knew they could.

Seras' mouth dropped nervously. "Well, I, umm…didn't really…"

"So, Integra. Who was this guy you went to see?" Pip asked bluntly from his seat on the couch.

Integra dropped the tea kettle and it made a loud crash as it fell onto the ground. Her eyes were wide and she stood still in shock. She then moved only her head so that she could look dangerously over at Seras. "Seras! Did you follow me!" She shouted at her accusingly.

"No! Of course not! I just remember you talking to a 'Walter' on the phone this morning. "

Integra felt herself relaxing, and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her, nor could she help when it turned into a full laugh at the sight of Seras' confused face. "Walter, is my butler. He's well over sixty years old." She explained, after finally calming down her laughter. "That's not who I was-" Integra quickly stopped herself from completing that by shutting her mouth tightly. 'Blast! I was almost out of it.' She cursed herself, and did so again after seeing all the faces in the room turn suspicious.

Pip's eyebrows arched and a menacing grin appeared on his face. "That's not who you were with? Then who were you with?"

Integra shot him a cold glare, then crossed her arms and raised her chin. "I hardly see how that's any of your business." She stated.

"It isn't." Alucard practically growled as he spoke from his long silence.

Integra looked up at him, and her mouth opened as if to say something. Before she could, however, Alucard quickly gathered his coat from the back of the couch, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Alucard! Where are you going?" Pip asked as he jumped from the couch to follow him.

Alucard didn't reply as he brushed past Seras and walked out of the room.

"Pip! Stop him." Seras whispered to Pip as he ran past her and after Alucard. Pip nodded in response, then ran down the hallway.

"No, Seras. Let him go." Integra called calmly. She was now bent over and picking up the tea kettle she had dropped. "It's for the better." She added.

Seras looked over at her confusingly. "Integra…" Seras said lightly. She sighed, then walked over to help Integra clean up the mess. After they finished, they went to the sink and Seras stood beside Integra as she worked on cleaning the dish she had spilt. "You know…" Seras started speaking quietly, watching Integra turn on the faucet and turn the kettle around under it. "Pip had only asked Alucard if he had seen you today, and Alucard went out over the whole town looking for you."

Integra paused for a moment, holding the dish still under the running water. She then went back to washing it. "Did he?" She asked casually.

Seras nodded. "He couldn't find you, so he came back here. He waited by the phone the entire time."

Integra paused again, then quickly dried off the dish and laid it aside on the counter. "I'm going to bed." She said wearily. "Good night, Seras." She said as she walked from the kitchen and towards her room.

"Good night, Integra." Seras replied. Once Integra's door shut, Seras let a small smile creep onto her face.

xXxXxXx

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. A Long Night

Someone asked Integra's age, sorry I didn't respond before now. I haven't really thought about it, but she is in College, and she's supposed to be younger, so she's about 19. I'm going to say the same for Seras. Thanks for reviewing! 

xXxXxXxXx

Three days later…

Both Integra and Seras sat side by side in each of their desks. Poor Seras was bent over her desk, writing away like a madman, desperately trying to keep up with their fast-talking teacher. Integra, however, sat straight and firm, and wrote with a seemingly natural grace. Finally, the teacher finished her lecture, which meant the remainder of the class was to be spent studying over the notes just written.

Seras slumped in her chair with a sigh. She heard Integra clearing her throat, and she looked over at her. Integra's arm was stretched out towards her, and in her hand were the notes she had just taken. Seras' eyes brightened, and she gleefully took the papers from her.

"Oh, thank you Integra!" Seras whispered as quietly as she could in the silent room.

Integra only nodded her response, and watched as Seras eagerly copied her notes. She looked back away, and focused her gaze on the world outside the windows. She hadn't heard a word from Alucard since the night they were all concerned about her. He barely said a word even then, and when he finally spoke, it was out of anger. She sighed, and sat back into her chair.

A low, beeping sound came from Integra's hip, and she immediately looked down at it. She looked around, making sure no one else noticed it, and saw all the girls working on or studying their notes. Satisfied, she removed the small phone from her hip that had just made the noise, and flipped it open to read the screen. Her eyes widened, and she quickly shut the phone and replaced it on her hip.

Integra stood casually from her seat and approached the teacher's desk. "I need to go to the restroom." She said in more of a demand than a request.

The stern, elderly woman looked Integra up and down for a moment over the rim of her wide framed glasses. She then reached into her desk and pulled out a square piece of plastic, that read 'Hall Pass', and handed it over to her. Integra took it, and then left the room.

When Integra shut the classroom door behind her, and entered the hallways, she cautiously looked down either side. When she saw them empty, she walked down one side of the hall, quickly rounded a corner and headed towards the doors that led to the outside. She went through them, and distanced herself from the school, entering the vast plain of shiny grass. She came upon a lone tree, and she hid behind it so that she was shielded from view of anyone in the school. She removed her phone, and then dialed a number.

"Captain Whitfield speaking." The man said from the other side of the phone.

Integra scowled lightly. "What's so bloody important that you would risk talking this over the phone?" She asked irritably.

"I have no intentions of discussing everything over the phone." He replied calmly. "I merely wished to inform you that we may have determined the suspect. We have found that the murders are all within the vicinity of a quietly known vampire club. It's called 'Vampire's Lair'."

Integra's eyes widened. "Do you know who it is?"

"I think we should discuss this in person. I thought it would be beneficial if we met at the club. It would give us an opportunity to investigate the place without looking suspicious."

Integra's eyes widened once more. She couldn't go there, especially not with another guy, if 'he' saw her, he would surely have a fit. "I don't think that it is wise to meet in a public place."

"As opposed to meeting in a suspiciously private one?" He countered.

She grit her teeth. She couldn't do this, but she couldn't make up an excuse either. She pondered for a moment. Didn't Alucard talk about how he didn't always need to be at the club? She prayed momentarily. "Very well. I will meet you there at seven o'clock this evening."

"Yes Sir." He replied, and Integra heard the phone click as he ended the call.

Integra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She then walked away from the trees and back towards the school. She had a lot of praying to do before she went out tonight.

xXxXxXxXx

Later…

Integra peaked her head through her bedroom door, and looked over the apartment. When she didn't see Seras, she fully opened the door, closed it quietly, and then sneaked through the living area. She was dressed in her same outing attire, the black dress pants and long-sleeved button-up white shirt. She made her way to the door as swiftly and quietly as possible. She made it, and put her hand on the knob.

"Integra? Where are you going?" Seras called as she suddenly stepped from her room.

Integra cursed under her breath. She then turned and firmed her posture. "I am going out Seras. No need to worry, I will be fine. I am not sure the hour of my return, but it should not be too late."

Seras looked at her suspiciously. A sad look then crossed her face. "Integra, I feel that there's something you're not telling me. You can talk to me about anything, you know. I won't repeat it."

Integra's eyes softened for a moment. "I know Seras. Believe me, if I feel the need to discuss anything I will come to you." She said, and then turned towards the door once more. She then left the room, leaving a sad and confused Seras behind.

xXxXxXxXx

Integra stood still. She was standing before the Vampire's club, and observing its sign intently. She then straightened her back, and walked through the doors.

She was met with that loud and awful 'noise' again. Honestly, how could anyone consider this music? She made her way through the thick, wild crowd, heading towards a table against the wall in the back of the building. As she neared it, she could make out the figure of the man she recognized, and when she approached, she saw his arrogant smile on his face. She ignored it, and took the seat across the table.

"Good evening, Sir Hellsing." Captain Whitfield said, with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Report." She commanded, not responding to his tone.

He gave her a smug smile. "Come now Integra. All work and no play. We should enjoy this evening. Remember when-"

"Report." Integra said sternly as she cut him off.

He smiled, and then his face turned stern as he discussed the case. "As I said, the killings are all within the area of this club. We believe the suspect must be a regular here, or perhaps works here. We determined it to be male, probably mid-twenties to early thirties, since that is the age of the victims. Since this place is filled with more humans than vampires, it makes it the perfect place for the suspect to pick his victims. Obviously, humans come here because they are drawn to vampirism, and upon meeting someone who looks a lot like one, or perhaps even knowing he truly is one, it is no doubt easy for him to lead them elsewhere."

Integra nodded. "Good work. Have you any leads towards the identification of the suspect?"

"I have observed this place for sometime, and I have noticed that tonight there are three male vampires here. However, there is one I consider the main suspect." He gestured his head towards a point behind her.

Integra turned and looked over her shoulder to where he was looking. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was looking at none other than Alucard, who was leaning against the bar. When she looked up at Alucard's eyes, she saw that they were looking straight back at her. She quickly turned away and back to Captain Whitfield.

"He is the owner, and no doubt a vampire. He seems old, and this would make him powerful. I'm sure he could easily seduce his victims." Captain Whitfield calmly said as he took a sip from his drink.

Integra hadn't quite heard the last part; her mind was racing with other thoughts. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw Alucard removing himself from the bar and slowly walking towards her. She turned around and stood up.

"I have to go to the restroom." She said quickly and stood up abruptly.

Captain Whitfield looked at her with a bit of surprise at her sudden state, but it soon converted into an arrogant expression. "Perhaps when you return, we can truly begin our evening." He said with a grin.

She sneered, but had no time for a reply. She left him behind as she rushed into the crowd.

She had made it through the dance floor and came upon the restrooms. She looked back to make sure she was out of sight from the table. She then walked away from the restrooms, her eyes scanning the crowd. Suddenly, a hand took hold of her own. She whirled around to see Alucard standing there. He looked down at her with his deep red eyes, appearing darker than normal. His gaze was hard and dangerous.

Without a word, he pulled her away from the crowd, never releasing her hand from his grip. He led her to a stairwell that was on the far wall. He quickly paced up them, and she struggled to keep up with him. They came to a hallway with doors on either side. He went to the first one on the right, and pulled her into it, slamming the door shut behind him. He then pushed her down onto the couch that was against the wall. He walked away from her and to the desk on the adjacent wall, keeping his back to her.

She observed the room for a moment that appeared to be an office. It was small, but adequate enough to contain all that was necessary. Across from her, were filing cabinets, and another couch. To the side was the desk he was standing in front of with his back to her. She looked at him for a moment, and briefly noticed that their attire was similar.

"It's not what you think." She said coolly, calm and collected.

Alucard suddenly left the desk and locked eyes with her as he stood before her. She met his gaze, and sat uncomfortably on the couch beneath it.

"Do not take me for a fool, Integra." He spoke darkly, and she had never heard her name spoken so harshly. "I am a vampire, as I'm sure you remember. My hearing is quite well and I heard of what you spoke."

Her eyes widened. "It's not what you think."

He snorted. "Not what I think?" He said bitterly. "I do not think, I know. He spoke of having an 'enjoyable' evening at your return."

She felt a little relief at that. He must've only heard the last words of the Captain, and none of their "business" conversation. However, she was still far from full relief.

"He is a hopeless fool." She scoffed. "As are you, I might add." She watched with a little amusement as he looked insulted.

He leaned forward suddenly, and grasped his hands on the back of the couch on either side of her, trapping her between them. "You make me weary." He said in a low, dark tone. He then closed his eyes with a sigh. Slowly, he reopened them, and they were no longer as dark as before. The fierce look left his face as well. "Have I not made my intentions clear?" He asked in a hushed, seductive voice, and he searched her eyes, trying to find the answer within them.

She turned her head to the side, away from his prying eyes. "You have." She answered quietly.

He removed one of his hands from the couch to take her chin gently within it. He turned her face back to him, and forced her eyes to meet his own. "Did you not respond to my kiss?"

She tried to look away again, but his gentle grip was also firm. She sighed. "I did." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes, then at her lips, then back into her eyes. She knew what he meant to do and she closed her eyes in anticipation, tilting her head in an offering to him. He accepted it, and closed his mouth over her own.

She moaned lightly, and brought her arms around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair. He groaned against her lips, and his hands grabbed her waist. He slowly lowered her onto the couch as he did the same, softly pressing his weight atop of her, as she bravely kissed him back. His hands then came to the top of her shirt, and he began to unbutton it quickly with precise fingers.

She placed her hands onto his chest and pushed against him. He didn't budge, but he did pull away from the kiss so that she could speak. "I can't." She said, still breathless and panting from the kiss.

He growled. "Why not?"

"I told you." She started as she tried to catch her breath. "You're a vampire, and I cannot do this with a vampire."

"So I'm a vampire." He said with a shrug. His eyes softened and he brought a hand to her face. He gently brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes and then caressed her cheek. "What difference does that make? I won't hurt you, so why are you so afraid of this?" He spoke softly.

She looked back at him, her mouth open but not speaking. "I…" She began, but nothing else followed. Why couldn't she say anything? She knew a million reasons why not, but none of them seemed convincing at the moment as he gently touched her cheek. She saw him leaning towards her again, and she surrendered to herself as she closed her eyes and awaited his kiss.

The door burst open. "Integra!"

Both Alucard and Integra looked over towards the door. Captain Whitfield stood within the frame of it, and his gun was aimed at Alucard, who was snarling at him.

"Remove yourself from Integra." The Captain demanded. Alucard growled at him in response.

"James, don't!" Integra shouted at him. He glanced at her only a second in response, but his eyes did not meet hers. She followed them, and saw that he was looking at her opened blouse. She quickly began to button it back up.

The Captain looked angry when he saw the situation Integra was just in. He looked away from her and back over at Alucard. "Integra, get away from him. What you are feeling is not true. He has used his seduction upon you." He told her, keeping his gun leveled on Alucard.

"You really are a fool." Alucard growled at him.

Integra pushed at Alucard, and he removed himself from atop of her as he stood up, the gun following his movements. Integra then stood and brushed off her clothing coolly.

"Captain Whitfield." Integra called to him, and the demand in her voice made him focus on her. She stood firmly, and her tone was the same. "You are to lower your gun, and remove yourself from this building."

Captain Whitfield looked confused. "Integra, you don't know what you're saying. He's using his-"

"Do not think so lowly of me to be affected by a vampire's powers so easily!" She snapped at him. "Now obey my orders and leave, now!"

His confused look turned suspicious. He looked over at the vampire, then back at Integra. He snapped his feet together and placed his hand to his forehead to salute her. "Yes, Sir Hellsing." He said, and removed himself dutifully from the room, but his suspicious gaze remained.

When the door shut Integra let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Couldn't she do anything without being interrupted? She sighed, and then turned around to look at Alucard.

Alucard was standing with his hands clenched at his sides, and his head down as if trying to control some sort of rage. She looked at him warily, and with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked him as her eyes roamed over his tight form.

"You…you are a Hellsing?" His voice was low, and with his head down she couldn't see his eyes.

Her eyes widened. 'Blast! That fool said my name!' She realized a little lately. She straightened, however, and stood proudly. "Yes. I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the direct descendent of Abraham."

His head slowly lifted, and his eyes rose to hers. She took a step backwards despite herself at the look within them. He then took a step towards her, his feet thundering against the floor below. She took another step back, and he took another forward. It continued until she was pressed up against the wall, and he closed the distance between them as he grabbed her shoulders and lowered his gaze to her.

"Your family cursed me!" He growled suddenly, and her eyes went wide. "Your damn ancestor took away from me the only thing that had meaning in my life!" His grip tightened, and he began shaking her. "He took away my beloved Mina! My one happiness, and it was taken by your family!"

Integra winced at the pain at one of his hard shakes. "Let…me…go." She grounded out between her teeth. And what was he going on about? Surely he wasn't still claiming to be Dracula?

He stopped shaking her, but didn't release her. His eyes narrowed down at her. "My one love, my one want, my one desire. It was stolen, taken against my will." His voice was quiet now, but it still sounded loud inside the quiet room.

She looked up at him, her own eyes narrowing. "My family did no such thing." Her words were a low hiss. "If you truly are Dracula, then you know full well that Mina left you of her own will! No one can love a monster!" She was shocked at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut in regret.

Alucard appeared shocked as well, but it soon faded. He released her with a look of defeat on his face, and turned away from her. "Get out." He said darkly, keeping his back to her, his head hung as before when he appeared to be controlling his rage.

She stood still for a moment, gazing at him. She relaxed her firm stance. "Alucard…I…"

"I said get out!" He growled angrily as he whipped around to look at her with feral eyes.

She looked at him as her mouth opened to speak. Her lips moved, but nothing came out. She looked down and then away towards the door. She went to it, and with one last glance over her shoulder she left the room.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night…

Integra opened the door to her place slowly. She walked through it, and then leaned against it as she shut it into place. She looked down, and ran a hand through her hair. She looked around the dark apartment that was bare of any other life. She pushed herself off of the door then walked over to the door that led to Seras' bedroom. She opened the door quietly, and stepped into the room. It was dark; the only light was from the moon as it peered through the small window on the opposite wall. She walked up to Seras' bed, and looked down at her slumbering form. She then reached down and shook her lightly.

Seras stirred in her bed, and then her eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her sleep. She looked around until she finally saw Integra standing above her. She sat up immediately, worry covering her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked with her sleep still hanging in her voice.

Integra looked down at her for a moment, and then she sighed. "I need someone to talk to."

xXxXxXxXx

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. A Little Discussion

Sorry this is a little late. I didn't proof read either…so sorry for any mistakes.

Also, this is going to end soon. It's probably going to have at most three more chapters. I'll let you know with the next chapter. I'm writing another AxI fic though if you're interested. I'm going to start posting it after I finish it. It's easier that way.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night…

Seras sat at the kitchen table in her pink pajamas with a swirling daze in her eyes. A finger reached out and poked her, but she still sat in a daze. Again the finger poked, but nothing.

"Seras?" Integra asked from beside her as she sat at the table as well, still dressed in her evening attire. She reached out and continually poked her. "Seras, did you hear what I said? Hello?" She still gained no response, so she took Seras by the shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "Seras!" She shouted, and her actions finally brought Seras from her daze.

Seras shook her head as Integra released her. She brought a hand to her head. "Sorry…" She apologized, her voice somewhat absent. She then lowered her hand and looked at Integra, who was now sipping on some tea. "So…let me get this straight." She started, and took a deep inhale of breath. "You're the descendent of Abraham Hellsing, who is from the 'Dracula' novel, and 'supposedly' took Mina away from Dracula. After Dracula's 'death' he then started a vampire slaying group called 'The Hellsing Organization', which you are now in control of. There is a vampire in town that you are currently investigating, which may be Alucard. Alucard found you when meeting with an 'associate' and discovered that you are a Hellsing, and now hates you because of what Abraham did." Seras took a sharp breath as she finally finished her long speech.

Integra nodded her head and calmly set her teacup back onto the table. "That is correct."

Seras got her dazed look back. "Ok then." She said simply.

Integra brought her elbows onto the table and interlaced her fingers as she placed them before her in a contemplative state. "I don't understand how this could be, though." She spoke mostly to herself, but Seras listened intensely to her. "The records, as well as the novel, state that Dracula died. If Alucard truly is Dracula, then that means that the history is false, and what I've been told all these years has been as well." She sighed, and then rose from her seat. "I should consult Walter."

Seras looked confused. "I thought you said Walter was your butler?"

"He is." Integra stated simply.

"Then why would you…" Seras rubbed her head at the headache that was emerging. "Wait, never mind. I've heard enough for one night."

Integra shrugged, and then went to walk away.

"Integra…" Seras called to her, and she stopped walking to turn and face her once more. Seras looked up at her. "What are you going to do about Alucard?"

"I…don't know." She replied honestly.

"Why don't you go to him? Fix everything?" Seras asked curiously.

Integra's eyes angered. "I can't." She stated bitterly. "My duty is to kill vampires. I'm not supposed fall in love with one!" She suddenly snapped.

Seras' eyes widened. "You love him!" She asked incredulously.

Integra's own eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. "I…" She started, but couldn't find anything else to say. A stern look then crossed her face, and her back straightened. "I'm tired now, and shall go to bed." She stated firmly, then turned sharply on her heel and walked to her bedroom.

Seras sat back at the table, dazed once more, and getting a headache.

xXxXxXxXx

The following morning…

Integra sat in the solace of her bedroom, picking up the portable phone and smashing the buttons on them. She sat impatiently in the chair at the small desk as the phone's ringing began to grind on her nerves.

"This is Sir Integra's desk. She is currently away at the moment. This is Walter speaking, how may I help you?" The older man's voice called cheerily through the phone.

"Currently away at the moment?" Integra asked curiously. "Is that the best excuse you can come up with as to my absence Walter?"

She heard him chuckling. "Ah, Sir Integra. Do forgive me. I simply believe the vaguest excuse is the best excuse."

She pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps. Now, for why I called." She started in her commanding tone. "I need you to do a bit of research for me, Walter."

There was a pause. "What sort of research, Sir?"

"Walter, do you think it's possible that Dracula could still be alive?" She asked bluntly.

A startled gasp came from the other side of the phone. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I have come across a vampire who claims to be Dracula."

Another pause. "I assume there is some more facts behind his claiming for you to be investigating it."

"Yes, but I do not wish to discuss that at the moment." She said simply. "I want you to go through the family records. See if you can find anything leading to the possibility of his survival."

"Yes, Sir Integra." He said dutifully.

"Good. Call me as soon as you discover anything that may be useful. Good day, Walter."

"Good day, Sir Integra. I pray for your safety."

Integra nodded, and hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bed.

xXxXxXxXx

Integra walked alone down the crowded school hallway. Seras was not attending classes today, something about a headache. Integra paid it no mind as she continued making her way to her class through the clutter of girls. She was stuck behind two chattering girls, and though she cared not for any conversation they may have, she could not help but overhear them from her position.

"Have you heard? There was another murder." One girl said to the other.

Now Integra was interested, and was listening intensely.

"Really?" The other girl asked shockingly.

"Yeah. And guess what? It was a student here at Wellington!"

"You lie!"

"I do not! It was Clara Thomas."

"Clara!"

"Yes. You remember her talking about that new guy she was seeing?"

"The tall, dark, and handsome? Yeah, she wouldn't stop bragging about him."

Integra perked even more. Tall, dark, and handsome reminded her of 'someone'…wait, that shouldn't have reminded her of 'him'. She shook her head.

"Well, she won't be bragging anymore. She was found like the other girls. Apparently her guy was some vampire obsessed freak. If you ask me, her first clue should've been him dragging her to that club every night."

"What club?"

"Vampire's something, I don't know."

Integra started for a moment. So the suspect was definitely somehow attached to Alucard's club…if not Alucard himself…This caused her to pause. The girls walked on and off out of view, but she remained still as others passed carelessly by her. The sound of the bell finally shook her from her trance and she rushed to her class.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When the school day was over, Integra went back to her apartment in the dormitory. When she entered, she was met with the sight of Seras sprawled out on the couch with an ice pack on her forehead. The only thing that kept her from laughing at the sight, was the shock of seeing Pip standing above her. Every time Pip came to their place, Alucard came as well. Integra dropped her bag and immediately began glancing around the room.

"He's not here." Pip called to her calmly.

Integra looked back at him, and after believing him, she shut the door and picked up her bag. "Who's not here?" She asked in a masking tone, but was still somewhat expecting him to come out of a shadow any second.

"You're either ignorant, or foolish to think you're fooling anyone." Pip replied to her.

Integra glared coldly at him. "Watch your tongue."

Pip shrugged. "I say only the truth." He spoke chivalrously. "And believe me when I tell you, that he's been acting the same way. Every time someone enters a room, he gets that little sparkle of hope in his eye. Just like you just had."

Integra's eyes widened a moment before she schooled her face into a look of calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pip sighed. "There you go again."

"Please…" Seras started with a sigh. "…my head. I can't take all of this."

"Sorry, love." Pip whispered, and then knelt down beside her.

Integra watched them for a moment. After seeing enough, she went to walk to her room. She paused when the phone rang. Remembering that she was expecting a call from Walter, she dashed to the phone and picked it up before Pip could. He looked at her oddly, but she didn't notice for she went into her room and shut the door firmly behind her.

"This is Integra." She said as she answered the phone.

"Sir Integra, how are you this afternoon?" Walter responded from the other side of the phone.

Integra sighed gratefully that it was indeed Walter calling. "Fine. Have you found anything?" She asked impatiently.

"Not…exactly." He said with a pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just that I found nothing."

Integra shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses. "Walter, I haven't time for this."

"Sir Integra, I am not trying to waste your time. But listen to what I am saying. I found nothing. There is no record of Dracula's death in any of the Hellsing family records. The only actual written form of his death is in Bram Stoker's book."

Integra's eyes widened. "There's no record of his death? What of his survival?"

"Nothing of that either. There isn't any record other than Abraham's journal listings of what transpired with Dracula and Mina."

She paused before asking, "What exactly did he write transpired?"

"His writings are similar to the book, except for the death of course. In Abraham's final entry, all he wrote was that he 'saved' Mina from Dracula.

She was silent as she took all of the information. "Thank you, Walter."

"I will continue my research, and will notify you if I find anything else. Good day, Sir Integra."

With that, Integra hung up the phone. She turned, and was startled.

Pip stood against the now open doorway to her room. "Miss Integra has some secrets I think." He said with a blank tone and face.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Are you commonly in the habit of eavesdropping?"

"I am when I think it concerns one I concern about."

"You speak Alucard?"

"I think we both know I speak of Dracula."

They both paused after his last words and glared at one another.

"Hellsing, eh?" He asked as he leaned off of the door and walked towards her. "No wonder he got so mad at you so quickly." He came to stand directly in front of her, but she did not back away, and he stood over her. "You know, he told me a lot about your ancestor, and how he damned him."

"It is hard to damn an already damned creature." She countered him evenly.

Pip smiled grimly. "I guess your right, however, that doesn't make what he did any better."

She paused. "Perhaps." She finally replied in a simple tone.

Pip leered over her, and his tall frame compared to hers covered her soon in darkness. His eyes bore into her own, studying them. Still she did not move.

Then, he suddenly backed away and was wearing a cheery smile. "I'll take that as a 'I agree that my ancestor was a bastard who did Dracula wrong and that I really do love him despite the fact that I know he is a vampire'."

Integra's eyes widened at both his sudden change of mood and long speech. "Who says I love him!" She asked annoyed.

He smiled innocently. "You don't have to, it's all in your eyes."

She narrowed her eyes to make it look as if she were annoyed, but was actually trying to just conceal whatever it was he saw in them. "You are a fool."

He laughed earnestly at that. "Yeah, but so are you. You know why? 'Cause we're both in love."

"I am not in love!" She shouted angrily and stomped her foot.

He waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. 'Hard to get' and all. You can keep that up if you want, but that only entices 'him' more. That's what he likes most about you I think. You're a challenge for him."

"I take it that's supposed to be a complement?" She asked spitefully.

"Sure is." He replied with a nod. "You know, for as long as I've known him, I've never seen him look at a girl the way he does at you. And I got a sneaky suspicion that he hasn't done so since Mina."

Integra couldn't conceal the surprise on her face. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just get that feeling from him. Like, he's experiencing something he's forgotten ever existed. That's probably why he was so mad to find out you were a Hellsing."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know why. You're ancestor took Mina away from him. He has lived with resentment for that since then. He even told me that if he were to ever run into a Hellsing, he'd kill them on sight."

This shocked Integra in two ways. One, that he would kill in the first place put him on a dangerous list. Two, he didn't kill her. She was confused as she pondered the latter.

Pip saw her confusion, and responded to it. "He was angry the other night. Really angry. He said he felt like he betrayed himself because he didn't kill you. He was angry that he couldn't kill you, and that he knows he never can."

Integra felt her heart quicken suddenly. "And why can't he?"

He rolled his eyes again. "You're the fool if you can't figure that out."

"What's going on in here?" Seras asked meekly as she entered the room.

Integra collected herself. "Nothing. We were just having a little 'discussion'." She said, and glanced at Pip in warning to agree with her excuse.

He did. "Yeah, just talking." He walked towards Seras and took her arm. "Come on, you need to lay back down." He said as he helped Seras walk away from the room.

Integra stood in silent shock at everything. She then gained a determined look upon her face. She changed quickly in her 'outing' attire, and marched from the room. When she entered the living area, both Seras and Pip stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Seras asked her.

Integra didn't stop walking towards the door when she answered, "To see Alucard." She replied simply, and then walked out of the door and out of sight.

"But I thought…" Seras started, but it only caused her headache to worsen, and she fainted with confusion. Pip caught her before she fell and with a small laugh carried her to her bed.

xXxXxXxXx

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	9. Revelations

I wrote this in a hurry so I apologize for any errors or rushed scenes. Probably one more chapter after this. 

oOo

Integra hurried down the streets of the city, eager to reach the other side. Eager to reach Alucard. Beyond the flashing lights and clamoring noise she knew was the sanctity of his home, that is, if she was welcomed there. This thought made her pause as she just reached the city's end. What if he didn't welcome her? What if he even tried to kill her?

To make things worse, she heard a rumbling in the sky above. Looking up she saw nothing but dark clouds that even blocked out the entire moon. She looked behind her. She was further from the dorm than to Alucard. Should she attempt to make it back to her place before it rains or… Water began to fall upon her and she looked to see it had already begun raining. She cursed. To Alucard's it was.

By the time she reached the neighborhood she was soaked through. The moon was still blocked out so the only light was that provided by the dim streetlights and a few houselights in the distance. Finally, after it seemed like hours, she reached the old Victorian house at the end. She immediately sought shelter under the porch and began shaking off what water she could.

Now she was forced to ponder her thoughts from earlier. Would she be welcomed? She swallowed, and stared at the door. Slowly, with a shaking hand due to chills and nervousness, she reached to knock on the door. Her fist came within inches of the wood before she snatched it back fiercely. She inhaled, collected herself, and forced herself to reach for the door again. However, she repeated her action and pulled away.

"Damn it." She cursed beneath her breath. Suddenly, the porch lights came on. She was shocked. Had she been heard? That thought left her as she realized the light meant someone was approaching. She wasn't prepared for this, so she turned and began walking away.

"Integra?"

She paused. She wasn't even able to make it off the porch by the time the door had opened. She turned to face the inevitable.

Alucard stood in the doorframe with a lightly shocked and honestly confused look on his face. Confused, it seemed, at both her and at himself. As if he didn't know how to act. Integra appeared to be in the same predicament as she stood as silently as he did.

She swallowed again, then decided to speak. "Alucard, I…just wanted to-"

"Alucard…" A voice called, interrupting Integra mid-sentence. When a hand slinked onto his shoulder, Integra recognized it. It was the same as that women she had seen Alucard with outside of the… "dance" club. When the figure appeared from behind Alucard, there was no mistake that it was indeed her. "So…" She began in a low voice. "This is where you ran off to in such a hurry."

Integra covered her shock quickly, and it was easily replaced by anger.

"Leave us." Alucard said suddenly to the woman on his shoulder.

The woman looked at him, then at the fuming Integra. She let a small laugh escape her lips before walking outside. Integra felt her brush by, but heard nothing else as the woman disappeared into the night.

Integra's fisted her hands and looked away. "I'm such a fool." She hissed between clinched teeth.

Alucard looked at her, observed her posture. "Integra-"

"No." She stopped him, keeping her eyes turned. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm such an idiot"  
She heard him stepping towards her and she quickly took a step backwards. "Don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." With that, she turned and fled from the porch, entering the rain once more. Unfortunately, she fled with such haste and the night was so dark that she tripped and fell into the mud below. She cursed herself, and punched the ground. It wasn't until she felt hands on her shoulders that she pulled away and stood. "Don't touch me." She hissed as she turned to face him.

Alucard's brow furrowed and a small snarl crossed his lips. "You came to me." He stated angrily.

"I know what I did." She replied stubbornly.

"So why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." She retorted, chin high. "I'm mad at myself. It was rude of me to… "interrupt" whatever it was you were doing."

Again, his brows furrowed. "What?"

"Never mind. Just forget I ever came here." She said with an exhausted sigh. With a defeated look, she turned from him, and began walking away.

"Why did you come?" He called after her, making her pause.

"It was nothing." She started to walk again.

Two hands came to her shoulders again, forcing her to turn. Alucard looked down at her angrily. "You came for a reason." He growled. "Now, what is it?"

"Let go of me." She demanded and tried to brush him off but he only held her more tightly.

"Why did you come?"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"Because I'm an idiot!" She screamed. "Because I thought I could come here and tell you that I love you and that it would change things! But I'm a fool! It do-mmph"

Her screaming was cut off by Alucard smashing his lips to hers in an almost desperate kiss. She pounded her fists to his chest to try to push him away but it was of no use. Her hands soon tired of pounding and instead went to tangle in his hair and hold him to her.

After a moment they separated and looked at each other as Integra panted. Alucard looked down at her wet clothing. "You should get out of those clothes." Integra raised an eyebrow, making him chuckle. "I do not want you getting sick." He clarified.

She nodded in response and went to walk towards his house. By the time she took one step Alucard had suddenly reached out and picked her up and began carrying her to the house. She let out a small gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. He only laughed at her once more.

Once inside he walked into the living area and placed her onto a small layout of blankets that lay on the floor before a fire place. With the snap of his fingers a fire emerged and gave the room its only light. "I will get you some clothes to change into. The fire will dry you off some in the meantime." He turned to walk away but paused when he felt her clinging to his sleeve. He looked down at her curiously.

Integra couldn't meet his eyes and looked at the floor instead. "I-…you don't have to." She said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's no bother and you may catch cold in those clothes." He went to walk away once more but she tugged his sleeve and he looked back once more.

This time she looked up at him as she spoke. "I mean…you don't have to get me any clothes to change into."

Alucard blinked and looked at her for a moment before he realized what she meant. He looked into her eyes, wanting to know if she truly meant it.

She knew why he was looking at her. "I mean it." She confirmed. She never looked away from him as she pulled his sleeve once more, urging him to sit. After a moment he did. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, then leaned in and placed her lips onto his, initiating the kiss. He responded without hesitation and they once more shared a passionate kiss. She reached down and began unbuttoning her shirt, when he noticed this he brushed her hands away and took over until her shirt parted and he brushed it away from her shoulders. With one more look at each other he moved and rolled her beneath him.

oOo

Outside the house two red eyes opened and glared through the window and it watched the couples activities. With a hint of moonlight a snarl of fanged teeth could be seen.

oOo

A phone rang in the quiet room dimly lit by the dying fire. A hand reached out from tangled blankets and grasped the phone. "Integra Hellsing." Integra answered the phone in a tired voice as she was disturbed from her sleep.

"Forgive me if I am disturbing your rest, Sir, however, I have important news." Captain Whitfield spoke from the other side of the phone.

"Report." Integra said as she sat up, pulling the blankets with her, causing the sleeping form beside her to stir. Awakened from his sleep, Alucard raised himself and placed a small kiss on Integra's bare shoulder. She looked down at him for a moment before being drawn back to the person speaking on the phone.

"We have received information of another murder. The body was found two blocks away the vampire club in the alley. I think perhaps you should come investigate it."

Integra sighed. "Very well. I will be there shortly." She replied then ended the call. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a yawn. She turned to Alucard who was still placing kisses onto her shoulder. "I have to go."

He only nodded. "I heard." He then looked up at her. "I will go with you."

Integra immediately shook her head. "No, you can't. You will be recognized and-"

"There are murders going on near my business and taking away my customers. I believe I am a part of this." He cut her off. He then stood and gathered her now dry clothes that were scattered across the floor and gave them to her before gathering his own and redressing himself. She sat still on the floor, looking confused. "Come, we shouldn't keep them waiting." He said with a smirk.

oOo

Soon after they were walking down the streets and towards the destination Integra was given. When they approached the darkened alley both were confused to see no one there.

"Captain Whitfield?" Integra called out but received no response. "Odd…" She mumbled then pulled out her cell phone and dialed as Alucard looked around them suspiciously. Integra hung up her phone shortly after with confused look. "His phone was disconnected." She paused a moment. "Perhaps he had to be assigned a new number. I'll call Walter." She dialed on the phone once more. Alucard, however, continued looking around them, smelling the air.

After a moment Integra was patched through to Walter. "Good evening Sir Integra, what is it I may help you with?" Walter asked cheerily from the other line.

"Walter, was Captain Whitfield assigned a new number? His phone was disconnected." She asked as she watched Alucard looking around.

There was a pause on the other side. "I beg your pardon, Sir?"

Integra sighed. "Captain Whitfield, Walter. What is his number?"

Another pause. "Captain James Whitfield?" Walter asked.

Integra sighed again with frustration. "Yes Walter! I need to know his-"

"Sir." He interrupted her. "Captain James Whitfield died on a mission the same day you began at your school."

Integra's eyes widened, as did Alucard's as he overheard. A loud crashing noise sounded from deep within the alley and he growled lowly. "Stay here." He told her and within a second he disappeared out of sight.

"Alucard wait!" Integra called after him as she hung up her phone and chased him. She didn't get far, however, as two red eyes appeared before her and a fanged smile emerged in the moonlight. She stopped and took a step backwards.

Soon the body behind the eyes and teeth emerged into the dim light and advanced towards Integra. She scowled as she recognized the vampire. "Captain Whitfield…"

"Tell me…Integra…" He purred with an amused tone. He then stopped walking and held out his arms. "Did you miss me?"

oOo

…TBC…

Sorry it's short…but its an update…right? Heh…


End file.
